When Im Gone
by Eri-chan116
Summary: Inuyasha leaves, without explaination, vowing to come back, only to return five years later with Kagome bound to Sesshomaru....Chapter thirteen up!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue

"Inuyasha.?" Kagome looked at the hanyou suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

Without a word Inuyasha had pulled Kagome away from the group, dragged into the forest, out of ears reach. Now what? Baka, never could talk about things properly, then when he gets up enough courage he-- her thought were seesed when he embraced her.

"Kagome, why have you stuck around for so long? You could be killed here, you know that, and yet, you stay." His words made Kagome wonder. Why did she stay? That's right, because she had promsied him. It had been two and a half years since she made that promise. Though, he had never mentioned it, why now? Is he going to send her back? What if he doesn't want her around anymore? He always did say that she was just a shard detector... what if he wanted to look for the shards on his own? He alway's said that the gang was always slowing them down. She broke away from his embrace.

"Inuyasha. You're acting strangle... this isn't like you... what has gotten into y--"

"I'm leaving." Kagome didn't know what to say. The words like a knife in her back. A lump in her throat she couldn't swallow.

"Leaving? Nan? Why? Where? I don't understand. Inuyasha, what is going on?" She looked at him confused. "Will you come back?"

I can't tell her why, I can't. She wouldn't understand. He looked in the eye. "I don't if I will. And if I'm able to, I don't know when." He pulled her against him, giving her a passionate kiss. She kissed him back. Never wanting to leave his arms, she had always loved Inuyasha, she had always wanted this kiss, but not in a situation like this.

In the end, Inuyasha broke the kiss, leaving Kagome gasping for breath. He caught the scent of tears, her tears. He scolded himself for being the cause of those tears. He left, running, running away from the pain, running away from the feelings that made him hurt so.

We would come back, he had to, for Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2: Five years later

**Credits to my firend moonlit evening, for working with meon this story. Arigatou to those of you who reviewed for the previous chappie! You gave me the confidence to go on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other Romiko Takahasi (sp?) charaters. (i wish i did) :(**

**P.S.: I am a Kikyo hater, that's why she is somewhat not in this story. untill later evil**

**Chapter 1**

It had been five years since he had left her alone in the woods, five years since they'd heard from Naraku, and five years since the group split up. What had become of them? Kagome looked out the window of the castle, shortly after Inuyasha left, Sesshomaru had taken her in. She looked down at Rin, sleeping beside her. It was peaceful here.

Kikyo was gone, how or why Kagome did not know...

_Days before she passed on, she had come to Kagome, saying that Naraku was hiding in a different country. Kikyo was to look for him. After that, Kagome felt it, her soul had fully returned to her, followed by youkai, Kagome fled to the woods. The youkai had cornered her in a cave. This is it, I have no way to defend myself. She braced herself. But nothing came._

_The youkai disappeared, how? That's when he had come in, the taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Had he saved her? Or was he coming to kill her too? She fell to her knees, wondering what he was going to do._

"_Where is your protecter, human?"_

_Kagome looked up at him, why did he have to ask her that? "I... ano..." The thought of Inuyasha had brought tears to her eyes._

_Sesshomaru stared down at her, Why is she crying? Has Inuyasha done something? Sesshomaru picked Kagome up, she did not struggle. She feel asleep in his arms. He took her to where he had left Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Rin looked up at her master._

"_Sesshomaru-sama! Your back!"_

"_Come, Rin, we're going home."_

_Rin gasped. "Yay!"_

_Jaken sighed._

Sesshomaru walked down the halls of his fathers castle. Reflecting on that day had brought the same questions. Where had Inuyasha been? Where were the rest of the humans that had followed him around? And what of the fox child that the girl had addopted? Five years, and he had still not gotten these answers.

Sesshomaru walked passed Rin's room, until he had caught Kagome's scent in there also. Sesshomaru slid open the door. Kagome sat by the window, looking out, as if she was waiting for something. Rin slept next to her.

"Kagome, i would ike to speak with you."

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice. She nodded, and walked out into the corridor. Sesshomaru closed the door to Rin's room.

"What is it you wished to speak to me about, my lord?"

"Come with me." Sesshomaru lead her to his study. Unsure of what to do Kagome stood by the door, she had never been in theis room, it looked a lot like a library, at the oppisite side of the room, she saw a desk. Sesshomaru sat at the desk, he looked like a librarian sitting there, Kagome tried not to smile.

"What has happened to my brother? He has not come for you, and you have been here for five years."

Kagome knew that this question was coming, she would never be ready for though. Trying to hold back tears, she sighed. She told him that Inuyasha had left her and didn't say why. Sesshomaru listened, but was also deep in thought. Why would he not tell the girl? Unless... Sesshomaru's eyes wided, if his assumption was correct, then, Inuyasha may not come back.

He dismissed Kagome. Inuyasha... he has been missing for quite sometime...

_**88888888**_

He staggered and stumbled on the rocks. He hand traveled this land for years now, looking for him. He had lost his haori at sea, his clothes were ripped and torn. He was cut and bruised. He didn't care, the only thought, no, name that had kept him going, was still in his mind. He fell to the ground breathing heavily.

When I'm gone,

Will you wait?

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

A knock sounded on the door. Without permission a figure entered. Sesshomaru looked up to see a vassal, Jaken. His eyes narrowed. "Nan desu ka? What is so important that you don't wait untill you are acknowledged?"

"Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-sama! You said you wanted to be acknowledged if we had news of your wretched hanyou brother!"

Ignoring the cruel statement of his brother he replied. "Tell."

"This washed up on the Eastern coast, Lord Sakashi of the land sent it here." Jaken held up a fire rat haori. Sesshomaru nearly gasped. Mixed with the sent of the Eastern sea salt, was Inuyasha's scent.

"Was there a body?"

"No mi'lord, but I have already sent a letter, asking them for a search. They will send a letter if they find anything. What will you do with the garment?"

"I will make sure that Kagome won't see it. She shouldn't have to know, human hearts are very fragile. Her's would break if she thought something happened to Inuyasha. You are to say nothing."

"Yes mi'lord."

"Leave."

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

"Sesshomaru? May I enter?" Kagome knocked lightly on the study's door.

"Come in."

Sesshomaru was standing by the window, staring out onto the horizon. He looked like he wasn't from this world. The sun on his face. He was beautiful (A.N.: Sesshomaru is GOD!).

"What is it you wanted to speak about, Kagome?"

"Has there been any news lately? You said you had sent out a letter to the other regions, did you?"

"I did, there hasn't been any news." Sesshomaru mentally stabbed himself. He wasn't fond of lying to anyone, except his enemies.

One of his servants came in, Naniko, she bowed, then started her daily cleaning. The kitsune, walked the cabinet to get her cleaning supplies.

"How are you today, Naniko?"

Naniko looked towards Kagome. "Very weel, Arigato Kagome-dono. And how is your day going?"

"Fine, Arigatou." Kagome smiled.

Naniko nodded, she walked across the room, Kagome had already turned back to the window. Naniko wiped wiped the doors of a cupboard. Kagome heard the cupboard open, then a crash, then a shriek. Kagome turned around swiftly to see Naniko jump out of the way of descending objects. Naniko looked at Seshomaru and Kagome, and blushed. "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to alarm you." She quickly dropped and started to pick up the fallen items.

"It's ok, Naniko. Let me help you with that." Kagome walked over, oblivious to to Sesshomaru's eyes widening in fear (yes, fear). Kagome, too, got down on her knees and started to pick things up. She stopped. "Hold on...What's this?" Kagome gasped, dropping the objects she had been holding, tears coming to her eyes. She slowly, catiously, picked up the red haori. She looked over to Sesshomaru. Sorrow filled his eyes. "Sesshomaru? How long have you had this?"

"It was brought to me this last week."

"And you never told me?" Kagome screamed. "I've been asking you the same question for a week now, and you had an answer but didn't want to share it?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He stared at her pain sticken eyes. He could smell the tears that were now freely falling down her pale cheeks, and onto the wooden floor.

"Sesshomaru? Has someething happened to Inuyasha?"

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**Well? wa'd'ya think? tell me if it was good.Tell me if it sucked, that you hate me, or if you luvd it and me!**

Eri-chan


	3. Chapter 3: the forest

Sheshomeru looked blankly into her teared and worried eyes.

He had fought demons of un-comparable power. Yet not a hint of fear leaked through him but he would have chosen to be fighting demons then standing were he was right now. He knew that telling kagome he did not know would break her heart and that feared him the most.

"I- I do not know were my Haynou brother lies right now."

Kagome sitting in the far corner of his study held the torn red fabric close. He could smell her tears. He stood there sighlently as he watched her cry till the robe was almost drenched in tears. He could take it no longer.

"Be ready to leave tomorrow morning"

Kagome nodded

"We leave at dawn"

Sheshomeru exited the study leaving kagome be.

"Thank you. M'lord"

He stood still in the doorway just for a moment then left.

8888888888888888888888888

In the morning Sheshomeru woke up to find that kagome was already up and waiting in the courtyard ready to go. Wearing his brothers Haori as he had seen her do many of times before he was with her. Sheshomeru sniffed the air and caught sent of kagome. He could tell that kagome did not even get a drop of sleep after he had left her last night and that she had cried all the way through it. Sheshomeru walked quietly over, around to his armory where he grabbed his swords and armor. He also grabbed a small bag witch he kept for emergencies filled with an herb that could heal any injury in under a day but smelled so foul that even a human would turn their nose at it.

He turned around to see kagome walk standing in the doorway. She gave him a little smile and walked strait past Sheshomeru, to grab her bow and arrows then she left him alone to finish what he was doing.

"Let's leave." Kagome sitting in her usual spot turned her head up to see Sheshomeru standing above her in a dark royal blue haori, besides that everything looked exactly how it was before. She gave him a little nod packed up her stuff then threw it onto her back

"Let's go"

8888888888888888888

"Oww! Slow down"

"Why do I need to do this?"

"Because I hurt my leg Oww" kagome bluntly screamed again

"You tripped over your own two feet"

"I don't think a twelve foot thick fallen down tree doesn't count as 'My Own Two Feet.' You just jumped over it. I asked you to help me! But it was a cliff I couldn't walk around it or underneath it. So-"

"So you fell." Shesshomeru rudely cut her off "now will you be quiet or I shall have to remove you from off my back."

"Humph!"

Suddenly Shesshomeru turned and placed kagome on the ground and ran off.

"HEY! YOU CANT LEVE ME HERE! JERK!" Kagome sat there for a wile thinking he just had to go to the washroom (just cause there demons doesn't mean they don't have bladders.) After fifteen minuets passed kagome set up her sleeping bag and took a closer look at her foot. Yup it was a sprain. It wasn't that bad but it was bleeding and badly bruised. "Least I know he'll be able find me" she thought to herself. Oww!

Kagome leached backwards at the sound of footsteps. "Who's there!" she called out.

Sheshomeru appeared with a large boar in his hand "Eat."

Kagome looking quite surprised took the pig "thank you"

Sheshomeru said nothing but sat against a tree and seemed to fall asleep.

After she finished eating kagome with a full tummy crept into her sleeping bag.

Five minuets later her eyes shot open at the sound of a ferociously loud snore.

'My fist trip with him and he snores. Great.'

8888888888888888888

**_88 It took a wile but here it is try to enjoy this little chapter as much as you can 88_**


	4. Chapter 4: The youkai

**Moonlit-evening wrote this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I want Inuyasha...I don't own him, but I want too.**

**Chapter 3**

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome looked around, they had been walking this trail for so long. Where were they? "Sesshomaru-sa–"

"Kagome. You aren't a vassal, you aren't a ward, you aren't exactly an ally. Why do you show so much respect? You don't have to."

Kagome was shocked. Was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, telling her to stop with the formalities? "I–uh..."

"Why did you stay at the castle? You were not being kept there."

Again Kagome couldn't find the correct words to say...

888888888888

_Inuyasha climbed, he was on the verge of death, but he couldn't stop now. He had to find that bastard. If he couldn't return – 'No! you are going to return, you are going to return to Kagome. You are going to tell her how you feel about her!' He pushed himself through the dense brush, a weaker youkai tried to stop him from going further, Inuyasha chuckled. Too many, too damn many had tried to stop him from pressing on. Little did these youkai know, he had made a vow._

_He sliced through the weak with his claws, that's all he had left. The Tetsusaiga had been taken from him. Damn that asshole! That bastard took it during their last encounter, somewhere in China? Russia? Hell, to him, they all spoke the same language, but it wasn't the one he knew._

_Another small weakling dispatched. This was getting annoying, suprisingly none of these youkai were a threat, therefore, Inuyasha did not have to unwillingly transform._

_He had learned to control his anger with the humans of this land, the one's who did speak japanese to him, never talked about hanyou's or dog ears... dog ears... a memory flashed in his mind. One of Kagome, softly rubbing his ears. He hadn't felt that in a long time. He... missed it... He missed her..._

888888888888

'I wonder if he's not coming back.' Kagome walked behind Sesshomaru, Her red blossom kimono with golden trim flowed in the wind, ever since Inuyasha left, the well had stopped working...

_Five years earlier..._

_Kagome ran, she wouldn't stop, not until she got there. There! There it was! She could still make it. Stay there until Inuyasha came back to get her. She got to the lip of the well, and jumped..._

"_UF!" was the sound you heard when she hit the bottom. _'No! No way!'_ She couldn't get through! What was wrong with it?_

_It was safe on the other side! She wouldn't feel so alone, unwanted! She climbed thevines out of the broken old well. Once out, she sat on the lip, a figure moved in the bushes. Yup, she would've been safer in her time. Another figure a couple meters away from the first, then more. She was surrounded by bandits!_

"_Well, well, look here men! We've got ourselves a stray!" The leader said._

"_Look at the way she dresses! Awfully short kimono!" another said. The men chuckled._

'Uh oh! What do I do now? Inuyasha!' _Kagome stood up and got ready to run._

_One man grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. Kagome screamed, praying to kami that someone would hear her. She tried to fight out of his grasp. Begged them to stop. They wouldn't listen!_

_She was thrown to the ground. "Why are you doing this?" She screamed at them._

"_I don't know, hime. Maybe it's kami's will." one man laughed in reply._

_She saw what possibly could have been her life flashing before her eyes. They were going to raped her, probably kill her. Maybe, just maybe, if the others hadn't left, she wouldn't have been in this mess..._

And yet, she was still here.

But why? Why did they leave, why did he leave? They had left her alone, to fend for herself. She had come to this realization that day, the day she had lost it all. Inuyasha had left, Sango, Miroku, Kirara.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. Kagome looked up. "Nan desu ka? Sesshomaru-sama?"

There was a soft, sweet chuckle. Coming not from Sesshomaru. Kagome looked around wondering what was going to happen. A girl appeared from the trees behind them. But this, of course, was no ordinary girl, no, Kagome sensed it right away. This was a youkai. Her youki was strong. She wore a beautiful blue kimono, with a shimmering red sash. A sword at her side. Demon sword, no doubt. Straight long blondehair that hung over her shoulders, and pure silver eyes. She smiled a venomous smile. Her lips blood red against her pale skin.

She looked towards Kagome. "You, you are the miko that travels with that wretched hanyou. What's your name? Kagome? You are the one who collects the jewels shards."

Kagome frowned. This girl knew an awful lot about her. "What do you want?"

"So you are Kagome! What do I want? What I want is very simple, mortal. I want...

...Your demise."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**sorry slight typo he female in theblue kimono with a red sash has BLONDE HAIR sorry for the mix up.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Sorry about the short chapter.**

**Ja ne ;)**

**Eri-chan**

**PS: My friend moonlit Evening(moonlievening) has posted this story up on her account as well. So if yo see two of these stories, its ok. If you see three, LET ME KNOW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kasaki's sister

**Moonlit Evening wrote this chapter so give her credit for it**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 4**

"M-my demise?" Kagome took a step back. "Wha– Wha– Who are you?"

"The youkai looked shocked. "Oh! How rude of me. Gomen nasai. I guess my victims should at least know my name before I kill them, ne?"

'_Why does she do that? Wench.'_ Sesshomaru looked at the youkai. _'She babbles. It's quite annoying.'_

"I'm Kasaki! I'm a poison-claw inu-youkai from the Northern Lands." Kasaki drew her sword. The blade curved like Inuyasha Tetsusaiga, but it was the size of Sesshomaru Tenseiga. "Prepare yourself Kagome. Prepare yourself for death."

"What business do you have with the human. What grudge do you have with Kagome?"

"What do you care? Who the hell are you, anyway?" Kasaki snapped back, muttering, "He said nothing about her being protected by an inu-youkai."

Sesshomaru heard this. "He? Then, you are working for someone? Who?"

Kasaki chuckled. "Why the hell would I tell you? Why would a youkai like you be hanging around humans anyway?"

"This, Shesshomeru, does not have time to answer your questions."

That ticked her off. All you could see was a blur, but before she could reach Kagome, Shesshomeru pulled out Tokijin and blocked the attack.

"Nande yo ne! Why do you insisted on helping her?" Kasaki spun and tried to attack, the only thing heard in response was the clash of metal. _'Wait a minute? What's his name?'_

Suddenly, Kasaki jumped back, away from the two. Kagome frowned, "Now what." she said under her breath.

Kasaki pointed her sword at Shesshomeru. "You, what's your name?" her eye's narrowed.

"My name is none of your concern." Shesshomeru replied coldly.

"Tell me shimatta!"

Shesshomeru smirked. She was filled with anger, frustration, and a hint of depression. Depression? Why would she be depressed?

"Is it Shesshomeru?" Kasaki asked impatiently. "Shesshomeru, as in Shesshomeru, Lord of the Western Lands?"

No response.

"ANSWER ME! TEMEE!"

"You have yet to tell me why you are after Kagome."

Kasaki had completely forgotten about the mortal. "If you are the Lord of the West, why are you protecting humans!" Sword in hand, she came at him.

Shesshomeru easily blocked the attack. He pushed her away, she fell back a couple steps and fell to the ground. He pointed Tokijin at her. "Answer my question, fool."

Kasaki sighed, she would not be defeated to easily, but... "Kuso. Alright! Fine!" Shesshomeru sheathed Tokijin, as Kasaki got to her knees. "Have you heard of the hanyou Naraku?"

_**8888888888**_

_That temee had gone back to Japan. He to would head back. Maybe he would make it back alive. If he had the strength. He had fought with some powerful youkai, with nothing but his claws. He started west towards the sea . _'Temee. I know where you are now. I won't let you harm her.'

_**8888888888**_

"Naraku?" Kagome gasped. Her voice dripping with venom, she replied, "Of course, we've heard of him. Now I understand. He hired you didn't he?"

"'Hired' isn't the right word." Kasaki mumbled.

"You would have to be low to accept a job from him."

"I didn't accept it!" Kasaki screamed. "Why would I take a job from filth!"

"Then he forced you into this?" Shesshomeru questioned. Seems like Naraku was up to his no good tricks again.

Kasaki nodded. "He... he took my sister..."

_**Kasaki's Flashback**_

"_Momo!" Kasaki raced towards the room where her sister, Momo, was being held. Before she could reach the door, a cloud of miasma appeared. Strong enough to hold even the most powerful demon back._

"_Kasaki." a dark voice chuckled._

"_You must think this is really funny, don't you, Naraku? Let her go."_

"_I require a favor of you," A figure appeared from the miasma. A white baboon (A/N: Naraku deserves to be a monkey... I hate him). "Do this and I will let your precious twin sister go."_

"_And if I deny this request?"_

_A tentacle shot from Naraku's back and through the door, there was a scream. Naraku showed Kasaki. Wrapped in his tentacle was an unconscious youkai._

_Kasaki gasped. "Nee-chan."_

"_If you deny my request I will kill your sister here and now."_

_Kasaki clenched her teeth, she knew she that she could do anything without Momo to help her._

"_What do I do?"_

_**End of Flashback.**_

"I AM going to get my sister back. Nothing you do, is going to change that!" Kasaki jumped to her feet. She had gone to far, to damn far to turn back now.

With amazing speed she passed Shesshomeru, and held Kagome up in the air, Kasaki chuckled.

Kagome struggled to breath. Was this how she was to die? No. She would not die, until she saw Inuyasha. Then, Kagome was on the ground.

Shesshomeru had knocked the younger inu-youkai unconscious. Kagome held her throat Gasping for air.

"Shesshomeru"

He turned towards the miko. The look in her eyes said it all. Yet, another person fell victim to Naraku's tricks, and, she wanted to help. He picked Kasaki up and her over his shoulder.

Kagome smiled. Shesshomeru wasn't as bad as Inuyasha had always said he was. They continued there journey east.

'_It won't be long now...' then_...

... She collapsed...

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**I do not own inuyasha or any other characters related to that subject**

**But kasaki and momo are mine and moonlit evenings original carachters**


	6. Chapter 6: Rest

**This chapter i wrote my self**

**I know i spellt shesshomaru wrong in some places but just ignore that**

**I drew a picture of kasaki and Momo jut copy this url into your browser http/ **

**I plan to color them in the future**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 5**

Sheshomeru rolled his eyes. Picked kagome up and tossed her over his other shoulder trying to keep the two females from toppling over on to the ground. they weren't heavy but very awkward to carry, especially with only one arm It took a wile before he finally was able to position the girls. One on top of the other, bridal style in his arm.

It was getting dark.

"Mmm..."

Sheshomeru looked down at kagome who was starting to wake up. knowing how weak humans were he stopped and laid kagome against a tree and Kasaki against another a fair distance away from kagome. He easily started a good fire, and hadn't even noticed that kagome had already woken up.

He looked at her surprised. Even though his face didn't show it kagome could tell.

"hi" kagome spoke in her old cheery voice.

Shesshomeru said nothing and kept poking the fire.

She yawned and pulled out her sleeping bag with her first aid kit spread out all over it.

"what are you doing."

"I'm going to patch up the wound on kasiki's head, arm, and whatever other wound you gave her."

He again said nothing and found his own tree to rest up against.

"What are those." Shesshomeru asked looking at the bottle in kagome's hand.

"Haven't I already told you?"

He stared at her.

She never liked it when he stared at her like that. "Sigh... Its medicine that will heal wounds faster than Simakee"

(note: _Sim-ah-ki, _Simakee, hope I spelt that right, is a herb used in old healing remedies from Japan) 

"were did you obtain it."

Kagome blushed a bit. She hadn't told Shesshomeru that she was from the future. "I made it."

He could tell she was lying. "where did you obtain it."

Kagome was stitching up Kasaki's head injury. So he let her be. For now.

Kagome packed up her things and pulled out an extra blanket. Since Kasaki was already on her side she wrapped a few more bandages around Kasaki's arm before she went to sleep herself.

After five years, Sesshomaru still did not get kagome's strange ways or the weird things she possessed and he didn't know why but he enjoyed her strange behavior. Jaken enjoyed her company as well, even though she did call him toad every now and then.

Sheshomeu realized that he had been watching Kagome sleep. He directed his glance toward the burning fire until he fell asleep.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 **

Kasaki opened her eyes to find a fire roaring in between her and kagome. Her head hurt, a lot.

"Oww. Were I?"

"Umm" kagome mumbled "I'm not quite sure my self but I think were about two hours away from were Sesshomaru knocked you out."

"What! His he still here? Were is he?"

"He went to get something. Why are you so worried about it?"

"Its none of your business." Kasaki said looking at her feet. "Oww!"

"Careful." Kagome ran to her side, "Your still too exhausted form fighting yesterday."

"Why are you being so nice to me? After I tried to kill you?"

"..."

"Where's my Hitara?"

"You're what?"

"My sword" Kasaki said to kagome very sarcastically.

"Oh! Sheshomeru took it with him"

"That bastard" Kasaki murdered.

"You can get it from him later"

"Why is he even hanging around you? You're a human!"

"Yeah! So!"

Sesshomaru saw the two girls talking in the distance as he walked back to camp listening to every word. _'Why is it that I help kagome and protect her. She has done nothing to me. Rin was not afraid of me, kept me company, and even gave me food when I was wounded by the wind scar. Kagome has done nothing like Rin. Yet I allow her to stay in my house, feed her, and protect her. ... why"_

"there here ya go Kasaki. Nice hot breakfast. Oh! Hello sheshomaru"

Sheshomaru looked at Kasaki and then to kagome, sat down at his tree and seemed to tail off into his dreamland"

'_We have a big day ahead of us so id better start packing up my sleeping bag.'_

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**I do not own inuyasha or any other characters related to that subject**

**But kasaki and momo are mine and moonlit evenings original carachters**


	7. Chapter 7: when im gone

**Disclaimer: Oh heck why do i even bother...? You guys know the drill Start readin...lol**

**Chapter 6**

Kasaki followed the two beings. Sesshomaru... he was known to completly ignore humans, and yet, he had a human companion. The mortal... she was odd enough with her strange remedies and bandages.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kasaki! Hold still!"_

"_Get away from me witch!"_

"_Let me dress your wounds."_

_Kasaki jumoed hi into a tree safe from the small human. "Dress my wounds? With what? that liquid in that odd contaner of yours? HA! Why should I trust you? How do I know that's not poison." _Not that it actually would poison me...

"_Kasaki, she has already dressed your wounds once, while you were asleep. If it were poison you would have known by know."_

_Kasaki glared at the taiyoukai, then dropped from the tree..._

_**End**_

_When I'm gone,_

_Will you care?_

"Kasaki?" Kagome had slowed her paced so that she was now beside the youkai.

"Hmm?" Kasaki looked at the human.

"Why do you think Naraku would want me dead? Other than the fact that we are enemies. Why now? He's been gone for five years."

"He doesn't want going to the east."

Sesshomaru stopped.

"What? Why?" Kagome stared suspicously.

"He doesn't want you to find someone... while in the castle, I overheard him talking to the wind sorceress..."

_**Flashback:**_

_Kagura stood infront of Naraku. She knew that Kasaki was listening. Oh well, she should know why she need to kill this Kagome._

"_Inuyasha is coming back?"_

"_The Samyousho (A/N: I don't think I spelt that right) have seen him. He's almost here, he knows your plan Naraku."_

_Naraku smirked. "Perfect. send Kasaki out, the miko is coming as well. With Sesshomaru."_

_**End**_

"He doesn't want me to find Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, and Naraku said that he was coming back from somewhere."

'_He's alive, thanks the gods.' _"Sesshomaru. We have to get to him before Naraku does."

Seshomaru nodded. The wind blew through his hair. It was stronger than usual.

"Kasaki, you haven't doneyour job, your sister will pay the price." It was said rather quickly. As if in a hurry, it was definitly Kagura though.

That's when Kagome screamed. Dagger held to neck, hands behind her back, Kagura holding them tight. She was gone. Before any one could say or do anything.

_**88888888888**_

Finally! Land. Soaked to the bone, Inuyasha pulled himself onto the rocky shore. He looked at the oh-so-familiar landscape. He was home.

Now to get serious. He would have to find Naraku. He had threatened Kagome's life...

A scream. _'No! That voice! It's her!'_ He rushed through the trees...

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**THis cool chapter was writen by none other than the beutiful and gorgious moonlievening**

**aka im female and not a lezbo ive had previous comments when i put stuff like that up ****PERVERTS**

**I'm going to have a vote. If you want this to be an Inu/Kag. tell me, if not reply Ses/Kagwe need to know this could determine how the story will turn out.**

**I need everyone to vote, if i don't getat least5votes, you won't get another chapter. Got it? Anonymous count too. Other than that R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: dew drops and honey leaves

Well you know the drill. i obviously do NOT qown inyasha or any other charachters connected to that subject. how ever i do own the plot line to this story so does moonlit evening as well as any original charachters that happen to pop up into this story.

and yes i now i spelt charachters wrong so leaf me alone!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha ran thru the trees soaking wet. He was tired as well. _Kagome. Please be alright. damn every things getting burry_. he fell to the ground, kissing the dirt,"Kagome..." he cried before he passed out

888888888

Sesshomaru looked up at the demon, carrying Kagome._ 'Kagura.'_ He ran as fat as he could following Kagome's sent. _Is she not afraid? _Then another smell reached his nose. It was some thing he hadn't smelt in a long time. It kept getting stronger with every second till he was standing in front of his useless hanyou brother. Sesshomaru eyes scanned over Inuyasha's almost lifeless corpse. '_Where's the Tetsusaiga?'_

"Kagome..." Inuyasha gagged out

Sesshomaru took out his medicine. When he opened the bag full of sticky green powder he almost gagged at the retched smell _I can't believe I'm doing this_ he thought as he stuck two fingers into the sand like stuff and placed it on to his brother's tongue. The smell burned at the back of his throat. He dropped Inuyasha back to where he was laying and ran off.

8888888888

"Heh heh" Naraku laughed. "Hello Kagome"

Kagome groaned as Kagura tossed her on the ground. The room was pitch black except for a small fire in the center of the room. "Naraku." she looked around the room as much as she could see. There was a girl tied up behind a small barrier. No wait it was a demon...

"Momo! Naraku! You bastard. WHAT DO WANT FROM ME!"

Naraku lips curled into a small, snug smile. "I want your power"

8888888888

Inuyasha opened his eyes his head was pounding and it felt like some one had shit into his mouth.

_Crap _"bleeeeeeaaaah!" Inuyasha wiped the 'extras' off of his mouth "Kagome! SHIT!" and ran towards Kagome's sent sniffsniff _Sesshomaru? What the hell is he doing here? _"Bleeeeeeaaaah!"

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Shippou was now quite tall. Taller than Inuyasha actually and he become a lot stronger and his sword, Kimina, was custom made by Totosai. Five years ago Shippou had slept in Inuyasha's coat. Inuyasha had left it by the campfire for Shippou to sleep in and Inuyasha forgot about it and he had a cold. So Shippou was taken away with Inuyasha.

"Man, five years and your still faster than me." Shippou gasped out breathing for air. "What's that smell? I recognize it from somewhere. It smells like... dew drops, and... honey leaves"

Inuyasha's head shot up "Shit!" and ran off

"Hey wait up! Crap, there he goes again."

8888888888

"My power? What power?" Kagome screamed at him

"Kaugra."

"Humph." Kagura untied Kagome and tossed her behind the small barrier

"Oww! That hurt!" she turned around to look at the sad looking demon behind her

"You've seen my sister haven't you."

"Yes. I have. Your name is Momo, right?" Kagome looked at her eyes they were filled with worry.

"I-Is she alright?"

"I don't know" Kagome looked down at Momo's clothes she was wearing a tight samurai suit it was dark blue with red trim almost like Kasaki's they were worn and tattered she had a long cut stretching down from her eye to her chin. Kagome looked at the weapons she had. A long dagger about a foot long and...

"The Tetsusaiga!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Naraku took it away from some hanyou, then threw him into the ocean with his sword I was able to grab it before it floated away"

"That belongs to Inuyasha!"

"Take it I can't use it anyway. Ummm, can you untie me please"

88888888

'_Man I didn't realize Sesshomaru was so fast. Oww. My wounds still hurt but they are healing fast. What ever Kagome put on them sure is working.' _sniffsniff Kasaki sniffed the air but couldn't find any trace of Naraku. Sesshomaru's sent was faint but it was there. '_I can smell that half bread too. I thought he was tossed into the ocean? Momo please be okay.'_

_8888888888_

Shippou was now carrying Inuyasha.

"Come Inuyasha you can do it. Naraku's sent is getting stronger" '_That smell I know it so well from somewhere.'_ "huh?

"Inuyasha. Can you smell that? It's the demon, that took Tetsusaiga"

"Yeah I can smell her"

"Yook there she is!" Shippou yelled pointing at the red figure running beside them.

"HEY YOU!" Inuyasha shouted

They all skidded to a stop lading in a small clearing. Shippou put Inuyasha down on the ground but he stood up any way.

"Gimme back my Tetsisaiga!"

"You mean that rusty old thing you call a sword? Pfft! I don't have it"

"What are you doing here any way?"

"I'm trying to follow an inu-youkai who looking for his human companion who was taken by Naraku. Her name was Kag- something or other."

'_Could Kagome be here with Sesshomaru'_

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me? Because Its really creepeng me out and I got to go!"

"Wait for us."

"Fine but keep up!"

8888888888

_Saimyosho. Are they leading me to Naraku? _

"Hello Sesshomaru"

"hm hm hm hm..." Kagura snickered "You've really done it this time haven't you."

Sesshomaru clenched the handle of his Tokijin.

"You've fallen for another human. Another weak HUMAN!"

Silver shining boomerangs came flying at Sesshomaru. He jumped above Kagura replacing his Tokijin onto her heart missing and skimming her arm.

"Aahhh! DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"

"DRAGON STRIKE!"

Kagura's whirl-pools disappeared. Blue streaks of energy came snaring at her.

Clouds of dust moved around him then cleared off revelling Kagura's broken body

"Damn you... Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru kept following Naraku's sent since Kagome's had disappeared. he growled deep into his throat and kept running.

88888888

"Let us go Naraku!"

Naraku let out a small chuckle as he lifted his hand Kagome's entire body was surrounded in a bright green glow. It clenched at her heart sucking out her energy.

"Kagome!" Momo shouted, pulling out her sword. a bright light glowed from her sword transforming into tentacles like Naraku's. "Let her go!"

BOOM! Dust was everywhere.

Cough cough

The dust cleared revealing Sesshomaru, Tokijin in hand.

8888888888

"Common Kasaki! Speed up" Shippou shouted.

"I'm trying! What's that?"

"Kagura!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Wait Inuyasha I think she's dead."

"No she isn't dead." Kasaki went down on her knees and felt her forehead. "Looks like she was hit with Sesshomaru's sword"

"Sesshomaru? Isn't he your brother Inuyasha?"

"_**HALF**_ brother Shippou! Damn he is here!"

"Sesshomaru's your brother? Do you know he's traveling with a human girl?"

Shippou could see the anger growing in Inuyasha's eyes "Uhhhh. We'd better get going."

"Hey Shippou where's Inuyasha's shirt?"

"He lost it when we were thrown to sea"

"Aahhh..."

888888888

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed. she fell to the ground Momo caught her With the tentacles of her sword.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yes, I'm fine Momo."

"Naraku." Sesshomaru's eyes were cold, and full of anger.

"Hello Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru ran towards Naraku raising his arm. "Die."

Big roots of tentacles came pouring at him. Naraku laughed evilly. Sesshomaru sliced through them like butter. Suddenly a blue barrier glowed aroundSesshomaru paralysing him.

"Aahhh!"

"Kagome! What are doing?"

She ran towards Sesshomaru focusing all her energy into her running. Naraku's tentacles raced towards her. She fell to the ground covering her head waiting for him to strike. She looked up Momo's tentacles from her sword. That was blocking Naraku's attack.

"Go!" Momo yelled

Kagome nodded to her in thanks. She ran strait for Sesshomaru. Dodging all of Naraku and Momo's blows. Naraku spotted her and tossed his entire body forward.

Sesshomaru struggled to get out of the glowing barrier. '_No' _he threw himself forward with all his strength breaking the barrier. Kagome jumped to his falling body.A glow appeared on her hands, this feeling of power was new to her. But she knew it would help with her situation.focusing all she could into it the light grew. Flashing as bright as the sun.


	9. Chapter 9: A new power

**Chapter 8**

Kagome fell; her eyes still shut falling through the air. She couldn't tell what was going on. She waited to hit the ground but someone didn't want her to.

She opened her eyes.

To her surprise she was cradled in Sesshomaru's arm. She looked at his face witch seemed to gleaming like a demon angel. She looked away quickly, feeling her face turning red. She looked at the ground then back up at him. His face was not moving netter was any other part of him. Kagome looked back at the ground. Figuring there was about two meters between her and it. She fell to the ground _'Stupid gravity'._ She stood up and found herself face to face with Naraku. She cringed and tossed herself to the ground covering her head.

"You, my dear, are very frustrating." Naraku pulled her up by the hair.

"Kagome! Look out!" Momo alerted.

Kagome screamed.

"Naraku. Put her down." Sesshomaru stepped forward.

_**88888888888**_

"Inuyasha! There it is!" Shippou yelled at the speeding hanyou.

"That's were they are…" Inuyasha looked up at the dark castle. Surrounding it, a cloud of miasma. "We need a plan."

Shippou stared at Inuyasha. Five years ago he would have barged into the castle without a plan and kill anyone who got in his way… No, he had changed, without Kagome; he had become cold once again. His kindness was gone. The only person he wasn't cold to was Shippou. Shippou raised a hand. "I have one."

_**88888888888**_

"I don't think I will. Kagome's power will be mine." Naraku chuckled.

"Nande yo ne? WHAT POWER? The only power I have is the power of a miko! Why would you want that?"

"Wrong miko! You have another power. It just hasn't been awakened." Naraku laughed hard. "The power to stop time!"

Kagome gasped. _'Wha-? How did he…?'_ She struggled.

"Aha! So you do know what I'm talking abou-"

"Naraku! LET HER GO!"

Sesshomaru (A/N: I didn't forget about Fluffy!) turned around. Kagome's eyes widened.

Naraku was surprised, so surprised that he did let go of the miko's hair.

Inuyasha stood in the opening of the wall that Sesshomaru had created earlier. His eye widened as well. He stared at the woman he hadn't seen for five years…

"Inu-Inu…yasha?" She took a step towards him, and then ran to him.

_When I'm Gone,_

_Will you remember me?_

Inuyasha held her in his arms; a million questions ran through his mind, why did he leave in the first place? Where were Miroku, Sango, and Kirara?

Kagome let him hold her for a moment, taking in his scent. Suddenly she pulled back.

**SMACK**

Inuyasha fell back wards, holding his cheek.

"Five years, Inuyasha! FIVE YEARS! Nande yo ne? All I did was worry and pray to Kami that you were all right! Then, out of no where, you show up to come to my rescue!" She saw Inuyasha's ears droop, and kneeled in front of him.

"I'm sorry Kagome," he stared at the ground. "But I knew what he was going to try to do, I left to fight him on my own, to protect you."

"You wretched hanyou!" Someone suddenly shouted. Both heads turned to Sesshomaru. "Instead protecting her, you left her unprotected! She was defenceless, demons came after her, and even bandits-" He heard Kagome's take a sharp breath and stopped, he didn't mean to bring back those memories, it had slipped out.

Inuyasha looked back to Kagome. Her bangs covered her eyes. "Kagome…where were Sango and Miroku."

She looked up with watery eyes. "They…they were killed…"

**Flashback **(Another Flashback… Hee hee I'm so evil)

_Kagome looked around the field; Naraku had attacked. Not even a day after Inuyasha left too. It's as if Naraku had known that Inuyasha was gone._

_Sango and Miroku lay on opposite sides of the field it was just Kirara and Kagome now. Except for the fact that Kagome only had a small dagger, no bow, and no arrows. What was to become of them?_

_What's this? Naraku was leaving… why?_

_Kirara walked over to Sango. The nekoyoukai's wounds were deep. Sango and Miroku had lost too much blood. Their breaths laboured. Kagome knew that none of them would survive. She ran. She didn't want to leave them there; she didn't want them to die. Though, at the same time she didn't want to see them die._

End Flashback

Inuyasha stared in shock. The day after he left, Naraku had slaughtered his friends. There was no way he could've known.

Sesshomaru stepped towards Kagome. One question remained in his mind. What power? Now was not the time for questions.

The ground shook, the ground cracked. The castle was going to fall apart. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome as Sesshomaru, and Momo made their exit. Inuyasha followed.

**Back at the Castle**

"Just drop it! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Lay off Sesshomaru! She's been through to much right now!"

It seemed that everyone was against him, especially Kagome, who had done nothing but praise him, until last night. Yes, it seemed Inuyasha was back.

Kagome had run off. Most likely, she had gone to the gardens. She always went there to get away. The gardens had always helped her relax. Why? Sesshomaru did not know.

"Jeez, Sesshomaru. Why do you always have to know everything?"

"Inuyasha, you know of her miko abilities. Would you know why she would not be using them?"

"Huh? Her miko abilities?"

"She used to fight with a bow and arrow, correct? Not once has she practised, trained, or fought with one. Why?"

"How the heck should I know? It's not like her though. I don't know."

"You should go talk to her. You two need sometime to catch up with each other."

Gardens

She sat under the oak. It was one of her favourite spots. The tree was next to a small stream that ran across the castle grounds.

No, she would not be questioned about this. It wasn't something to talk about. Why should she? If she wanted to keep it from them, then she would. A shadow fell over her, but she didn't bother looking up.

"Hey Kagome, mind if I sit next to you?" **(A/N: You have to realize. It's been five years and he's changed. Don't flame cause you don't like it, but hey, if you didn't like it you wouldn't be reading this, would you?)**

"Go ahead Inuyasha. I don't mind, sit." Of course she had forgotten about the beads. Inuyasha had crashed down to the ground, for the first time in five years. "Inuyasha! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to!"

And, for once, he didn't yell in her face. He didn't do anything; he just lay there, not moving.

"Um, Inuyasha." Kagome moved towards him, and put a hand on his shoulder. He stirred.

"Well, at least I know that your alive and the beads still work." She said. _'Maybe I should try to start a fight with him, see if he'll fight back._ She sat up straight and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Why the heck are you just lying there? It's not like this has never happened before. All I did was say SIT **(crash)** because I had forgotten what simple word SIT **(crash)** could do!"

After going deeper into the earths crust, he sat up. Kagome was shocked at the expression on his face. It was a dead serious face that was shown. But it quickly changed to a playful smirk. "Just trying to figure out how to get back at you, Kagome. Temper, temper, maybe I should cool you off." He swung his hand through the stream behind him, throwing the water at the miko.

She jumped to her feet, and shrieked. Then, once again stepping towards the hanyou, she got in close to his face. He gulped. What to do now? She put a hand on his shoulder, and pushed.

Inuyasha fell backwards into the stream.

_**88888888888**_

**Moonlit: HAHA!J That's it! But not really, there's still more to come!**

**Eri-chan: Poor Inu-kun. He got what he asked for!**

**Ja ne!**

_**sorry i didnt post this earlier. im really sorry. (stupid homework)**_

_**Next chapter is comming soon i promise and ill make it really long too. just for you. ;**_


	10. Chapter 10: A Trip out

**Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha etc, yata yata yata.**

**Sorry its been so long!!!!! im so happy i got this up and posted FINALLY!!  
And its very sad but Moonlit evening wont be able to continue writing the story together. hold your hoses dont freek out i'm still gonna try my best and i will keep this story flowing. ill see you next update.  
**

**_And also ive rearranged the order of the chapters so this is really chapter ten._**

* * *

"Thank you so much" kasaki called from the gate.

"I'll never forget you kagome" momo said giving kagome a hug good bye.

Kasaki walked forward looking very annoyed. Momo looked at her.

* * *

Inyasha looked on from inside shesshomaru's castle at the girl he had left four years ago.

She looked different in her new clothes since her school uniform had out grown her. Green hamaka and a white tank top. At least that's what he remembered she called it.

his ears fell to his head. _'Did i really hurt her that much by leaving?' he thought 'And what excuse do I have for leaving her?' _he punched the ground ignoring the splinters digging into his flesh. _'Nothing that's it Nothing'_

"Inyasha" he heard from behind him

"What do want Jaken?" he sputtered out coldly

Jaken felt a shiver go down his spine "L-Lord Sheshomaru wishes to speak with you"

Inyasha grumbled and got to his feet. "Fine"

* * *

_'What to do? How can I tell Inyasha?' _Kagome thought as she picked flowers in the courtyard.

She heard a cheery voice call from behind her "lady Kagome."

"Oh hello Rin" she felt a bit of relief seeing Rin. Rin was her best friend they shared clothes, soaps and the shampoo kagome still had from her time. She even taught Rin how to use a bow and arrow along with some priestess abilities. They were so close even sheshomaru said their scents were the same to weaker demons. But not to him.

Kagome's face looked soaked with sadness but yet dry as if she had not dropped a tear. "Rin!" kagome dropped her flowers and ran to her holing out her arms looking for comfort.

Rin held her arms around kagome as she collapsed on the ground under the pressure of the twenty two year old priestess. Kagome wept till it felt as though oceans were coming out of her eyes.

Rin couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Kagome thought Inyasha was dead after four years. And Rin knew the things she had done during those four years and wondered how Kagome was going to tell Inyasha and if she was going to be able to.

"Rin what do I do? He was d-dead i thought he was gone!" she cried into her friends shoulder. stuttering every word.

"I don't know Lady Kagome" She said trying to figure a way to calm her down. "Shhhhh. it okay"

* * *

Inyasha walked down the hall a million thoughts going through his head.

"here we are" Jaken announced

Two giant wooden doors stood in front of him with a gorgeous had carved design with his family crest placed in the middle of both of them. a demon dog in the bottom fight, and a crescent moon filling up the rest of the crest. There was the smell of kagome all over them.

"Kagome carved this with her own two hands" Jaken told him from behind.

Inyasha was impressed he had never seen kagome do anything like this before.

The doors suddenly opened wide. Two dog demon guards opened the door. Inyasha walked in and Jaken came too.

"Jaken."

"Yes m'lord"

"Leave us"

Jaken nodded and ran out getting skimmed by the closing doors "ouch!"

"Inyasha." sheshomaru said to him "sit"

Inyasha felt a chill go down his spine at the word expecting to slam face first into the ground, but nothing happened. He walked forward looking into the study books lined the walls and a stacks of papers sitting on shesshomaru's desk. There were three chairs lined up in front of the desk Inyasha sat down in the chair just across from sheshomaru.

Sheshomaru looked up from the letter he had in his hand. "Tell me, why did you leave Kagome?"

He knew this question was going to come up sooner or later but he didn't expect sheshomaru to be the first on to ask. "Why should I tell you?" Inyasha could have sworn Shesshomaru's eyes flickered red with anger "And what does it matter to you anyway?"

Shesshomaru's eyes went cold and even Inyasha cold feel it.

Shesshomaru's mouth opened to say some thing and the door opened.

"I'm sorry m'lord but Hillttaka is requesting your presence as well."

_Hillttaka?_ Inyasha thought.

"Tell him I will be there in a moment" he stood up but no sooner a child wearing a white kimono with a yellow and blue belt similar to Shesshomaru's on came bursting through the door giggling. With white hair, pointed ears and a crescent moon on his forehead. Sheshomaru stared into the toddler's eyes and he froze in pace looking like he was about to cry.

Something about this child seemed different he was a demon but the he seemed to be pure like the barrier around the once standing mount Hackure.

A Naniko came running across the room to the Childs side. "I am so sorry m'lord but he is so strong and i couldn't stop him"

Sheshomaru glanced at Inyasha for only a moment "I expect your answer by tomorrow" and walked out of the study. the infants face beamed and ran after him.

Inyasha looked at Naniko still standing in the middle of the room. "That his kid?"

"Oh yes" she said "he is only two and he may be a half demon but you could never tell by his sent. He is very strong too."

_'A half demon?'_

"His mother is in the courtyard with her friend. Please I must request that you leave no one is allowed in the lords study when he is gone"

* * *

Inyasha looked out into the courtyard. Both women were crying now. _'Why are they crying?'_

He walked down the hall when he caught Shesshomaru's and Hillttaka's sent. _'I gotta see this'_

He looked into the open door and couldn't believe his eyes. He was smiling. Inyasha couldn't believe it. Sheshomaru was actually smiling.

The infant was playing with a bunch of wooden dolls and a top. Witch reminded him were was Shippou?

He sniffed the air and found Shippou's sent mixed with many female daemons as well. _'Must have rubbed off of miroku' _Inyasha smiled at this thought and it quickly disappeared. "What have i done" _'I've destroyed the only person I've ever loved and my friends are all dead' _he collapsed on to a nearby bench_ 'I really am a Baka'_

* * *

Kagome got up and wiped her tears she was twenty two years old, and couldn't be lying around crying like this.

Rin got up as well kagome wiped Rin's tears off her delicate pale face.

"You don't have to cry for me Rin"

"I can't help it. You're my friend I don't know what i would do without you"

"Thank you Rin. I can handle myself. You should go help sheshomaru. I suspect he's in the baby's room"

Rin bowed to kagome "Arigato Lady Kagome. Be well"

Rin walked away leaving kagome to her own thoughts _'how will lady kagome tell Inyasha the truth?' _

"Watch were your going"

She jumped at the sound of Inyasha voice. "Oh hello" and with that she walked into the babies room with sheshomaru. The infant squeezed with excitement at the sight of Rin.

_'Rin must be Hillttaka's mother they have the same sent'_ he thought to himself

He looked out into the courtyard. Kagome had picked up the flowers she had dropped and was grabbing some more from around the garden. Then she picked up something else along with the plants. He couldn't tell what it was but after Kagome had picked it she left the courtyard. she got to the gate with her big bundle of flowers and the guards let her out. Inyasha couldn't help but follow her like he had always done. He walked and hid for at least an hour. Then a demon came hiding in the shadows

"Vial woman get off my territory!"

"NO!"

"I will give you one last chance. Get off my territory"

Inyasha began to creep up his heart racing at the fear of kagome getting hurt.

"Stop it Hachi" she smirked "you know I don't have time for games I only have till sundown then Sheshomaru will come looking for me. You know the drill"

He stepped out of the bushes transformed into a giant mask like monster. A big puff of smoke and he drifted down easily. "Would you like to go to your regular spot again today?"

"Yes please."

Inyasha felt some joy fill his body at the sight of Hatchi knowing not all his friends were dead.

Hatch lifted a leaf over his head and transformed into a yellow caterpillar. Kagome smiled and hopped on.

Inyasha ran behind them trying to keep up _'damn he's gotten faster that I remember and where the hell is he going?'_

It was another hour before he realized were they were, the well. Kagome leaned over it blocking out memories of the past. A tear fell from her cheek. Beside the well there were four graves and five tomb stones. Kagome walked to the graves laying flowers down on each and prayed at the double tombstone grave.

"Songo..."

Inyasha ears perked up at the sound of her voice.

"You were my best friend over here and I'm sorry I could not save your brother, I could not bring you to your village, and I'm sorry I never got to see your unborn child"

_'What! Songo was pregnant!' _Inyasha couldn't believe it how could he not have known? He should have been able to smell the presence of a child. _'And how did that perverted monk ever get to her?'_

"Kohaku. I'm sorry you never got to know miroku you would have loved him I am sure. Kirara. I wish you the best. You were always there when I needed a hug. Miroku. You were so happy when you found out about Songo's pregnancy. I'll never forget the look on your face"

She said another prayer and sat up. "Thank you Hatchi"

Come on hatchi. He nodded his head and she picked up the item that she had hidden in the flowers it was a bow. And a small black fabric bag tied to the top of it. she kept walking till she reached Kyede's village. Children scattered all around her with herbs, toys, and various other things laughing and shouting. Out of the Priestesses head tent was kyede smiling and enjoying the moment.

_'she's still alive that old bat'_

Kagome said something that Inyasha couldn't hear. He was too far away. And she handed the bag over to kyede. The old lady smiled at her and kagome gave her a hug. Kagome said something to her again and Kyede's smile faded away. Kagome started to cry and all the village children and some adults came all around and comforted her. And hatchi looked shocked.

_'There talking about me I know it. Still I gotta know what there saying, but Kyede's sure to sense my presence. What do I do?'_ so he sat and waited.

Villagers came and went till kyede was sitting there all alone with her. They walked away and Inyasha followed them, till they came to a clearing. Kagome got her bow at lifted it as if she had arrow set. Suddenly out of nowhere a pink light magically formed into an arrow and Kagome let it go. It hit a tree and went strait through it leaving a hole. As Inyasha looked around lots of the trees had holes in them each one bigger that the next. The first ones just had dents in them. witch showed signs of improvement and practice.

"Lady kyede. Naraku said I have the power to stop time. I think I've done it before but it was just on Lord sheshomaru when he was lifting me away from Naraku and it was only for a moment"

"My dear child. ye some times when a priestess has such power such as the on ye yourself has new stronger powers emerge. But I must say it has not long happened even my sister had as much power as you do now. Look at you self you can purify any demon without even touching it. I can't do that."

"I know lady kyede, thank you have taught me many things and I am great full. Even Rin is learning off of me just by watching me practice."

"That is good. I am glad she is learning something"

"Lady Kyede"

"Deer chid you look troubled"

Kagome walked away and sat against the tree "I know Sheshomaru Would never follow me out here. He has a lot of work to do and he respects my privacy."

"But Inuyasha does not"

Inuyasha lowered his head in shame. a pink light struck into the tree next to him missing his face bye a few millimetres. He was shocked he had never felt a priestess's power so strong. He looked up the forest had been cleared by path of kagome's arrow. Kagome was standing there. Her face sent chills down his spine.

"No," kagome said "he doesn't"

* * *

Sheshomaru was sitting on a bed Hillttaka on his lap. He was reading a book out loud. Hillttaka snored. Sheshomaru looked down at the sleeping child. He placed the book on a nearby table and put the child into bed.

It was dark and he couldn't smell Inyasha or Kagome's sent any were in the castle. He went quickly to the armory room and ran out the door jumping over the gates.

"Humph" said one of the guards said "looks like he's off to get lady Kagome"

* * *

"Shit!" Kagome yelled "It's already dark! I gotta get out of here!" she grabbed her bow and ran back to the village.

"Kagome!" kyede yelled "take this. You left it here last time"

"My sweater! Thank you. Good bye!"

Inyasha was face down deep in the dirt. _'Owwww' _

Hatchi was waiting anxiously _'he's gonna kill me I just know it" _

"Hatchi lets go" he herd Kagome yell

"Yes right away" he ran off into the to the edge of the village and transformed once again.

Kagome got on his back "we must hurry he is probably already looking for me"

Kagome lifted one finger in front of her face a blue barrier circled around them.

"What is this?"

"The barrier will hide our sent from other demons but it won't protect us if a demon does attack so we must move quickly"

"Thank you Lady Kagome"

"Just call me kagome it sounds weird when you call me that"

Hatchi smirked "of coarse Kagome"

Bird demons flew by

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Hatchi

"Oww! The damn bird scratched me"

"There combing back" yelled hatchi.

Kagome held up her bow to the demons face she let the string go. The demon disappeared. "My sweater!" it was caught on a piece of falling carcass.

"We can get it tomorrow." Hitachi yelled as he few away.

A demon bird flew by eating the falling meat along with her sweater

"You were saying?"

"Eheh"

* * *

Sheshomaru ran killing all the pathetic demons that attacked him. Why demons came out only at night now he did not know but all he knew was that he had to get to kagome before they did.

He sniffed the air he could smell her with that Raccoon demon. It disappeared he sniffed the air again and stopped were did it go her sent was gone. Where did it go to?

Then he smelt it once again not far from her falling through the sky he could see. It was her that was her kimono top. He ran forward birds were everywhere he jumped again and saw it. Hang from the demons mouth was blood and kagome's shirt. Her sent was all over._ 'No' he_ ran forward filled with rage he released tokijin Killing faster than he could remember.

The bird was eating the flesh "this is so delicious" he hissed. She sensed it a strong aura none like he ever felt soaked with anger and sadness. He turned and what he saw shocked him. It had to be Sheshomaru lord of the western land. She had heard stories of how he fell victim to a human woman and she gave birth to his haynou child. None the less He was said to be the strongest demon in the entire region and his aura around him proved it.

Sheshomaru clenched his jaw, eyes glowing red. Hair raising in the air a red glow blew all around him. He could see it a bloody arm of kagome's white sweater hanging from this demon's tooth.

_'I'm gonna die'_ thought the demon

A bright light flashed and the demon disappeared. Sheshomaru calmed down and looked around _'that wasn't my blast. Were did it come from?_' he looked up. A blue orb was paused above him. He paid no attention to it and ran back to his home in the western lands.

* * *

"Inyasha! What have ye been doing all these years" Kyede said pouring tea.

"Looking for Naraku"

"But why did you leave poor kagome all alone in the woods?"

"Naraku knew about kagome's abilities somehow and I..." he took a deep breath staring into the fire "I had to stop him from getting to her"

"Kagome ye mean"

"Yeah"

"She has changed so much in the last five years you wouldn't believe it. And you must not tell Sheshomaru about her practices here"

Inyasha looked up at he old woman "why?"

"It is kagome's wish for it to be kept secret till it is time to tell him"

He nodded. "I should be going now, to check on shippou"

"He's still alive?'

"Yes. He is" With that said Inyasha walked out the door and headed back to the western lands.

* * *

Kagome was tired it had been a long day and all she wanted to do was to lie down in her own bed.

"Were almost there"

"Thank you hatchi"

He came to the ground. A puff of smoke blew away. Kagome wasn't ready she let the barrier dissipate and fell to the ground lading on her rear. "OWWW!"

"Oh my Kagome I'm sorry. I should have warned you"

"Its okay Hatchi it was an accident."

"Here" he handed her a green cloth.

She gladly took it and wrapped it around her bow and tied it into a carry bag. "he's going to be so mad at me for being late"

"I'll pray that you get home safely"

"Good bye Hatchi ill see you again"

"Good bye Kagome"

She turned and walked into the forest and gave a final wave good bye to her friend.

* * *

He was running he was cold and heartbroken he never thought something like this could happen to anybody he watched over. Not Kagome. The boy inside him was weeping but the man outside looked like nothing was wrong. Then it hit him like rock her sent was there. He could smell her. How? He didn't know, how but he had to see. See if in anyway that she was alive.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

That was her voice he ran as fast as he could. There she was hiding under a fallen tree untying a bag. Holding a steady barrier around herself. A Cyclops was standing over her clawing at the barrier.

She pulled out her bow and was ready to fire. The demon stopped. A hole bore through his stomach and he fell to the ground. It was sheshomaru he had used his poison claw. His eyes were open.

He felt so relieved to see her and she looked just as shocked as he was.

She ran to him and the barrier disappeared. She hugged him she had never been so happy to see him.

* * *

That was kagome's screaming no doubt about it he ran faster. His brother was there he could smell it.

He stopped at the bushes. Looking at them. there're hugging. _'What the hell?'_

Sheshomaru put his finger under her chin and kissed her. She didn't pull back either she kissed him back.

Inyasha felt so betrayed, his heart was being stabbed and his head hurt. _'Kagome... How could you?'_

Kagome suddenly realized what was happening and pulled away.

**SMACK**

Right on shesshomaru's cheek. I dint hurt but still.

"What was that for?" He asked

She said nothing and puffed away leaving her bag. Sheshomaru picked it up. _'A bow? Has she been practicing? Is that why she's always gone?'_ His senses kicked in and jumped out of the way missing the tetuigas blade.

"You bastard!" Inyasha shouted. He swung at sheshomaru in blind rage not knowing even were he was going.

* * *

_'what nerve he had no right just to go out and kiss me like the especially in the open forest were and one could see us'_ "ughhhhh!" she punched the nearest tree. "Oww! Great now I'm bleeding"

_'I gotta get going' _she reached to her back looking for her bow "shit!" 'Great I must have left it back with sheshomaru. _'Oh no'_ her eyes went wide. She could sense it. The wind scar. she had no time to hide.

The wind scar was all around her. It was tearing at her flesh and she couldn't move. It died down, dust still lingered in the air. Her arm was broken she could feel it and scratches were covering her body. She had to hurry or she would loose to much blood. She ran supporting her broken arm with her good one. The wind scar was blowing behind her Inyasha had to be fighting a strong demon to be using the wind scar.

There it was the walls of the western castle.

"Its Lady Kagome she's hurt" a guard shouted from on top the wall.

Rin ran out shocked at the sight of kagome "somebody help her! And get Hillttaka out of here"

The Infant was crying. Naniko took him away from the horrible scene.

A guard came and picked kagome up.

Kagome couldn't see much her vision was too blurry. That's when everything went black.

* * *

Kagome felt as though her head was about to explode "ughhhhh..." 'what's going on?'

"Naniko she's waking up"

"Rin? Is that you" she could barley talk.

"Yes Lady Kagome I'm here"

Kagome tried to get up her arm was in a sling and it burned with pain. "How long have I been out?"

"About two days." Rin placed a cloth on kagome's forehead.

_'I'm in the medical room._' at the far end of the room was another bed and someone was in it. "Who's in that bed"

"Oh" Rin whispered "That's Inyasha, Sheshomaru knocked him out for fighting him in the forest and letting his Wind scar hit you. He's still unconscious"

Kagome then remembered what had happened on her way home the other day. _'Inyasha must have seen...'_ She lowered her head. _'What have I gotten myself into? '_

Something smelled good Naniko came in carrying a big tray of food. "Eat. You need the energy Lady Kagome."

"Thank you" she said "mmmm. This smells so good" She picked up fork and picked the big piece of meat in the middle and stuffed her face. "Wow this is really good! The cooks have been getting some new recipes"

"actually kagome" Rin said "Naniko made it in honor of your good health"

"Really. It's so good!"

"Its my own recipe. Pig carved out and stuffed with various vegetables cooked in a stone box with the fire underneath metal bars. My own... uhh what's the word"

"Invention?" said Kagome

"Yes that's it. My own invention"

"Sounds a lot like an oven"

_'An oven?'_ Naniko thought to herself "oven. Hum, Oh well. I shall inform the lord of you consciousness."

"No Naniko its alright. I believe he already knows. Thank you for the lovely meal"

Naniko bowed and left the room almost running into Sheshomaru "oh forgive me m'lord" she bowed and head quickly down the hall.

He looked in Rin was talking and kagome was eating and giggling at every thing Rin told her. The light from the window shone as the sun settled over the horizon. They looked like angles.

"I need a bath" kagome said sniffing the air "yeash I must be a rotten piece of meat to demons even I can smell it" She got up slowly some of her wounds were still open. _'I need to stitch these closed'_ "Rin would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all" Rin stood

"Wait. Grab that needle and thread"

"What for?" Rin asked grabbing kagome's waist.

Kagome did the same with her good right arm. "I need you to stitch my wounds and tend to them"

"Thank you Rin" She felt so weak having not eaten in two days and demons did not know how to treat human wounds and sicknesses.

That was her job.

The two women struggled out the door. Sheshomaru was standing just outside. Kagome looked up at his face and both of the girls smiled and for one second thought they saw one on him too. In one smooth movement sheshomaru had kagome cradled in his arms. Rin walked beside them smiling and placed the needle and thread into her kimono pocket.


	11. Chapter 11: A stange Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other Characters in the Show or manga.**

**The original characters belong to me and Moonlit evening.**

**Okay a quickie chapter I just had to get my thoughts down and out. Enjoy! **

* * *

Inyasha was lying in the medical bed. He felt so, hurt, angry, and confused all at the same time. _'Kagome' _truth was he had only been out for about two hours until he woke up, when he was brought back from the forest. He didn't move, blink almost like a dead man. All he could remember was Rin taking his tetsaiga away from him around the time when he was waking up. _'It must be in the armory' _

He sniffed the air quietly; no one was in the room. Rolling over slowly he pulled himself up tired and dizzy._ 'I'd better check on shippou'_ he sniffed the air again and followed the foxes sent.

'_I was gone and you forgot me'_

* * *

Rin ran ahead and slid open the door to the bath. 

The wooden walls and floor elegy painted with royal blue curtains and towels stacked in the corner, the bath big enough to hold a grown elephant steamed. Sheshomaru Set Kagome down on one of the chairs that matched the room.

Kagome Smiled at Him and bowed her head as Rin grabbed a small stool and did the same. Sheshomaru stood here for a moment, Rin pulled out the thread and needles.

"You know Lady Kagome you don't the needle to sew up your wounds," she looked sideways at the demon standing now almost immediately beside her, "Lord Sesshomaru could fix your cuts easily"

Kagome blushed and looked at the floor, she had known this. Living in Sesshomaru's castle for five years she had learned a lot about all sorts of daemons. Like how Inu-Youki had healing Properties in their saliva.

Rin smiled and grabbed kagome's unbroken arm. Kagome pulled back for a moment and let Rin pull her arm strait.

To her own surprise she felt something soft and wet graze across the cuts on her arm. Her blush hardened and kept her head down. Then kagome realized, _'were did rin go?!?' _she had left the room to go get some soap witch as kagome looked around the room there was very little of. _'Rin…' _her thoughts stopped and she felt Sesshomaru's Tongue graze the small cut on her neck. Her head fell to the side opening up the tender flesh on her neck.

Sesshomaru was finished but couldn't seem to stop; suddenly strange memories came to him flashing in his mind, and memories that didn't seem to be his flowing through his mind… of her

They were walking in the courtyard together she was picking flowers a beautiful bouquet in her hands. She turned to him and smiled. A rush of warmth flew over him at the sight of her though his face stayed motionless as if carved with stone. She walked slowly towards him. He pulled a single the yellow flower and tucked it in behind her ear. Naniko came up and took the flowers from kagome reveling quite an enlarged lower torso. She placed her hand on her stomach caringly still softly staring at him. She grasped her stomach with both hands and her arms bending over grabbing at his arm for support witch he gladly gave. Servants ran over to her side.

"Get out of me way" He saw an old Human Priestess wearing an eye patch walking out of the door way in front of them. "Get her inside quick" She looked back at Lord Sheshomaru Standing there proudly. She smiled at him "Ye is going to be a father"

He pulled himself back from his thoughts. Rin was standing in front of him "M'lord, Lord Sesshomaru" he turned his head. Her eyes met his "I'm sorry M'lord but lady Kagome is about to take her bath"

"Why do you treat her with such respect?" By the look on her face Sesshomaru could tell that his question had taken her off guard because Naniko, who had just entered the room, had the same look on her face. Kagome didn't seem to hear the question because she was rotating her arm that had just recently been broken.

"Well, my lord, Kagome is my friend, a Priestess, and my teacher" she told him.

"And you" he said and turned to Naniko Laying out Kagome's Clothes on a chair.

"W-well My Lord, She Lives here under your orders. So we must all treat her with respect" She bowed "My lord"

In one smooth movement he stood and left the room. Naniko rushed over and closed to door draping the curtains over the holes in the door.

* * *

The door slid open. Inuyasha took in the scene in front of him and closed the door. Shippou was sitting in the middle of a couch with three gorgeous looking females surrounding him, two female inu-youki and a female fox-youki sat around him. 

"Oh hey Inuyasha" shippou smiled "glad to see your awake"

One of the females twisted Shippou's small ponytail she had tied on the back of his head.

And the other two just giggled and gaped while lessening to Shippou's stories of which each one made him look like a total hero.

Inuyasha on the other hand had slumped himself into the far corner of the room on the floor.

'_No it couldn't be. Kagome didn't kiss My brother, Sesshomaru kissed her, right? Right! Rin even had his child. Hillttaka's smell identifies him that Rin is His mother. But Kagome and Rin smell exactly alike. No, besides if Kagome and Sesshomaru really…' _Inuyasha shook his head._ 'She wouldn't be sleeping in her own room!_

_So he had nothing to worry about right. Sesshomaru must have mistaken Kagome for Rin out in the forest.'_

* * *

Sesshomaru walked swiftly down the halls to his office. What he had seen confused him and he had to find the answer for it. He pushed open the doors walking along the sides of the room looking for the answer in one of his many books. Most of witch he had already read but this particular one he had only grazed the cover before placing it back on the self. Spotting the book he took one scarce moment to look at its dusted cover and the small gold lettering on the side 'MATING FOR AN INU-YOUKI' he pulled it off the self dust falling to the floor. 

Slowly opening it, the pages yellow from age, he read,

_Hello you fine handsome gentleman I, Teelin J. Youkai, have brought you this the book of mating weather you wish to hold the fine little fox [pg28 or hang with that cuddly bear[pg 32 its all here. Even if you willing to destroy your family tree with a human [pg 102 I myself have sacrificed myself and I have three Haynou children its shameless I know but only to get you the answers to your questions. Although my other twenty one full blooded children love me..._

Sheshomaru skipped forwards to the very final page.

_So besides all I've told you still wish to sully your proud family tree._

_I have only had three children who were born from a human to experiment on two of which were Priestesses. The one child I had with the ordinary female human came completely normal, For a Haynou, the Haynous that were born from the Priestesses however cam very strangely. One came out a full blooded youki at first glance and sniff, but you had to take a closer look to find if she, in this case, was a haynou. You would also be able to sense that she had the purest aura and could not be purified once the mother had found out I was a demon. The second child on the other hand came out also seemed to be a full blooded demon but he, in this case, had a regular type of aura around him. It was then I found out that this priestess was a fake and that even though she knew the art of the Priestesses she was not a true priestess._

Sesshomaru closed the book holding it in his hands going over his thoughts "Jaken" he called.

The Toad opened the door slowly peering his head inside. "Y-yes M'lord"

"Go Fetch Hillttaka for me" he place the book back on the self and sat down at his desk.

"Yes M'lord" and he closed the door his ear getting caught "Ouch!"

* * *

Kagome took off her top and started stitching up the bigger cuts witch she would not permit Sesshomaru to lick better _'Kiss it better'_ she giggled to herself. 

"Here lady Kagome" Naniko handed Kagome her boodle of medicine "I saw it in your room I thought you might want to use it"

Kagome Smiled and took the boodle from her, "Naniko…" her smile faded away "I Have to leave"

Rin took the boodle from kagome and poured some on a cotton swab. She dabbed Kagome's cuts lightly. "We know"

Naniko looked at Kagome tears were forming in her eyes and now slowly dripping down her face "Its happening all over again, "Kagome handed the needle to Rin and turned onto her side. Rin began to stitch Kagome's outer thighs. "Last time I was late he thought I had been killed, but when he found me." She let out a small chuckle, "I can tell you one thing I must be the only one to see his facial features move more than an inch." Kagome smiled "Next thing you know one evening and nine months later well, actually five months…" kagome placed her hands in her face, "But now, this time, Inuyasha he…"

Rin tied the string and pulled Kagome into a hug "we've been lucky so far he still thinks that Hillttaka is a full demon and you placed those false memories in his head, didn't you?" She felt Kagome Nod her head. "He thinks that the youki that birthed Hillttaka died at childbirth" She wept harder in Rin's arms.

Naniko came closer and wrapped her arm around kagome, "I Will prepare your things for departure tomorrow morning," She pulled Kagome to her, "I'll even send for Hatchi to escort you some were safe" Naniko whipped Kagome's tears off her cheeks. And I myself will personally care for Hillttaka. Even if it costs me my life"

Kagome whipped the remaining tears away with her sleeve brushing the opposite side of her neck were Sesshomaru had healed her. Something small and Paper like drifted to the floor. Naniko Picked up the skin colored paper handing it back to kagome. She took the cloth like paper placing it back over top of the small blue crescent moon on her neck.


	12. Chapter 12: MIA

**_Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha or anny other caracters acosiated with that name._**

**_DisclaimerII: this story is (c) Eri-chan and Moonlitevening allong with any other original characters that pop up._**

**I need five votes on the poll at the bottom of the page until then there aint gonn be any more posts.**

* * *

Bang, Bang, Bang. 

Sesshomaru lay awake in his enormous bed, annoyed with the loud knocking coming from his door he walked over and opened it. Akia, his only female fox demon servant was standing there looking very guilty.

"M-m," she gulped "M-m'lord I am sorry but lady kagome is missing and her sent as well" she closed her eyes tightly. She felt a breeze go by. She looked around her lord was now gone too.

"Inuyasha" a voice called out "Inuyasha wake up" He felt some one shaking his sholders. He grabbed the persons shirt in front of him.

"Shippou," Inuyasha growled "You better have a hell of a good reason for waking me"

"It's Kagome" Inuyasha glared at him "S-she's gone, And her sent has vanished"

Inuyasha bore his teeth, His claws digging into Shippou's chest. Then he ran quickly out of the room.

Shippou stood were Inuyasha had left him "hey wait- ugh why do I bother" and ran out the door.

* * *

"Thank you so much Hatchi for coming with me" she smiled at him "it just makes it that much better to have a friend traveling with me"

"It's no problem Lady, I mean Kagome. You're my friend and it would be disloyal to let you travel alone now wouldn't it?"

"Yes I guess your right"

"Pardon me kagome but why did you erase Lord Sesshomaru's memory in the first place?" he asked nervously.

"It was for, Hillttaka" she gave him a sad smile "I wanted him to not be ridiculed for being a half demon"

"But Kagome I thought-"

"That I wouldn't care about that" she cut him off staring at him "It's one thing if your demon but if you're a demon that has to rule other demons in your future than you need to have the respect and loyalty of your followers"

Hatchi could see tears forming in her eyes. His ears drooped, "kagome I-" but she walked away before he could finish.

"The only ones who know are loyal to me and Sesshomaru. There was a rumor going around but that rumor was stopped when we went to the youkai ball in the east." Tears started dripping down her face _'that was when I erased his memory' _

**_Flashback _**

Kagome walked into the library carrying Hillttaka wrapped in a royal blue blanket witch matched his mother's kimono except for the yellow strap that hung around her waist with some extra blue detailing on the ends. She had wrapped her hair into a stylish looking ponytail.

Sesshomaru looked up from his papers. He too wore royal blue under his normal armor and fluff.

"Are you ready yet Sesshomaru Sama?" Kagome asked him.

He stood up only to appear a second later standing in front of kagome looking down at his son, "How many times must this Sesshomaru to tell his mate not to treat This Sesshomaru as a lord but as her equal"

"Just once more" she stood on her toes trying to kiss him only to make it to his chin because of the height difference, witch he quickly corrected, lowering his head taking her lips with his.

The baby giggled happily. They separated Kagome smiled at him whiled his face stayed emotionless. She looked down at the baby in her arms and her smile faded away. Sesshomaru took her chin with his hand, "what troubles you?" he asked her in a slightly warmer tone than his usual.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak when the door opened Jaken slowly waddled in "Lord Sakashi of the east will be waiting Sesshomaru Sama" Jaken bowed "I have prepared ah-un for departure as well my lord" Sesshomaru scowled at the toad, "eep" Jaken went to the ground "Please forgive M'lord I did not mean to upset you"

Kagome left with Hillttaka sheshomaru followed her giving Jaken a swift punch to the head.

Rin stood just outside the gardens petting ah-un's noses. "Ah Sesshomaru Sama don't you look handsome" She smiled at him "Oh Lady Kagome-chan you look beautiful" she looked back over to her lord "Lord Sesshomaru must Rin wear this Kimono? Rin very much likes her own much better" she was wearing the same Kimono as kagome but her belt was all yellow.

Sesshomaru looked at her "no"

"But Sesshomaru Sama."

"Rin" kagome grabbed one of Rin's hands "You know the rules when going to a youkai ball. You must wear the colors of the land you live on. Red and violet for the north, Magenta and blue for the east, White and orange for the south, and of course royal blue and yellow for the west. That's us. It's only on formal youkai occasions that you must wear these colors so as to indicate to others of were you come from. Also on these occasions it has been decreed that there shall be no killing for not only will youkai be there but humans as well" she looked back at Sesshomaru "at least that's what the book said.

He nodded.

Rin and Jaken hopped onto ah-un while kagome held Hillttaka with one hand and Sesshomaru's arm with the other.

They lifted off. Sesshomaru looked down at his mate noticing the same worried look on her face as before. "Kagome"

"hai" she looked up at him broken from her thoughts.

"You seem to be more ands more deep in thought as of late. Why?"

She looked back down at Hillttaka snuggling his blanket more securely around him, "I've been thinking more and more of Our son future and," she paused bringing the baby closer to her and hugged Sesshomaru's arm tighter, "And I- I," she sighed "I don't want him to have the life of,"

"A Half deamon" Sesshomaru butted in.

She nodded looking down again. Sesshomaru took his hand back and turned her head towards him, "This is what has been bothering you so." He stated.

"He has the chance to do great things like his father," she smiled "but not if his people, a-and youkai, she quickly corrected herself "Wont accept him"

They were there in only three hours. Two before they had expected because Hillttaka slept most of the way. Rin had fallen asleep too.

"Were early M'lord" Jaken shook rin "Wake up you insufferable child"

Sesshomaru Lifted Rin off of the two headed dragon. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Kagome and I are going for a walk you will watch Hilltakka"

"Sesshomaru Sama…" she asked her eyes still heavy "where's the castle?"

"Its a few minutes walk from here but you are not allowed to leave this place. Jaken."

"Y-yes m'lord" He looked over at his lord

"Watch them, if anything happens I shall see to it that I draw your last breath" highlighting the 'I' part quite heavily.

Jaken shuddered "y-y-es M M'L-Lord."

Kagome gave the baby to Rin giving her a sad smile. Rin seemed to understand and looked back at Kagome with another sad smile.

Sesshomaru watched them somehow knowing they had just spoken some sort of strange language. Every woman he met seemed to know it. _'Females' _

Sesshomaru started walking away. Kagome ran to him grabbing his arm.

They walked deeper into the forest, just walking quietly for what seemed like hour but in fact was actually five minuets. Kagome stopped and turned to him holding her right hand up Sheshomaru interlaced his fingers with hers. Kagome held two fingers up under her chin a Purple barrier appeared a ten foot radius all around them.

"It's not much but it will hide our presence" Kagome let go of his hand.

"You've gotten better as a Minko" He said.

"Well I don't think may minko's have had demon training or know how to fight with there own two hands either" She looked up at him "witch I do know thanks to you"

"And you are just now learning how to use a sword"

"Just now!" she said sarcastically "you said that a month after Hillttaka was born and he's only six months old"

"Is this what you really want?" he looked down at her.

Her smile disappeared and she nodded "You're memories will be altered but not fully erased. I'm not that strong of a Priestess yet so I'm going to lock some away Placing some others in replacing them with a female Inu Y-yokai called H-Hana" tears fell down her now pale face "S-she died at c-child birth"

"And you?" he asked her "I will not let someone of mine leave and you will be in our sons life even if you will not be his mother. You will watch the child along with Rin. Even though I will not remember you and I will still be mates." He took her hands "That means I will also have a certain interest in you." She nodded.

"Sesshomaru… I've wanted to ask you something but I never found the right time to ask."

He looked at her oddly "I too have been meaning to ask you something."

_'Really?'_ she looked at her feet "O-okay you first"

"You have never motioned to me were you are from. Tell me"

She sat on the ground as did he pulling her onto his lap.

_'That wasn't exactly a question'_ "well…" she hesitated "I come from the, Inuyasha Forest" _'Its not a total lie. But he deserves to know' _"only 500 years into the future It becomes the Higarashi Shrine, my home, that's were I'm from."

She told him all about the well and tried to explain it to the best of her abilities. After about an hour she had finished.

Sesshomaru didn't show it but he was a bit surprised, knowing that his mate was from 500 years into the future.

"Sesshomaru, Why me? Why didn't you go off with some youkai? And you saved me from all those Youkai chasing me after Inuyasha had left."

He mentally shook himself out of his daze "Many have wanted this Sesshomaru attempting to seduce me or win me with cheep tricks. Even Rin, once when she changed from child to woman. Every one of them but Rin, reeked of fear. I was able to sense what they would attempt to do to me, but you. You were strange you never feared me even when I was about to kill you and I could of easily but when I saw a human stand up to this Sesshomaru and have power to do so, I had to find out what made this female so different from the others"

She thought deeply about his words. She had never heard so many words come from his mouth all at the same time. True even when she had first met him, trying to look for his father's grave, she wasn't afraid of him. She had also remembered what Sango had told her. _'When Youkai mate they look for certain things they must be Smart, beautiful, and above all strong.' _She thought to herself. _'I was different'_ she smiled

"Why not a youkai" he said quietly taking her chin with his finger "No one was worthy enough to have this Sesshomaru"

She leaned up towards his face "wait" he said

Kagome leaned back to look at his face.

"If ever these Memories return to me I will not let this happen again. Will you agree to that?"

Kagome smiled at him "I promise" she wrapped her arms above his shoulders.

Sesshomaru filled the space in between them kissing her feverishly.

Kagome took in his sent, the feeling of her arms wrapped around him, and his lips against hers. For this would most likely be last moment she would ever get to hold him like this.

A bright glow eliminated around them.

She lowered her head to his chest and hugged him tightly. "I love you My Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru sat on the ground looking at kagome who stood in front of him.

"My lord, Lord Sakashi, will be expecting us soon. We should go."

"Were is my son?"

Kagome felt pain in her heart "Your son is with Rin" she bowed "M'lord you asked this kagome to be your escort, as to avoid any unwanted attention from other females" she added in.

He nodded and walked away leaving kagome to run after him. She grabbed his arm out of instinct.

He stared down at her "What do you think your doing" he said in his usual cold tone.

Kagome let go "I'm sorry Sesshomaru Sama" backing up to walk behind him.

**_End flashback _**

* * *

Inuyasha ran to the armory, Shippou right behind him. Inuyasha flung open the door into the armory. Sesshomaru was preparing to leave. "What are you doing?!?" Inuyasha yelled at him "That my sword you bastard." Pointing at his older brother's belt tokijin, tensaiga, and tetsaiga at his side. Inuyasha also noticed he had a small velvet bag hung on his side too.

Sesshomaru simply glared at him "Naniko"

She came rushing round the corner doorway in the back of the room carrying a sword held flat in both her hands. "Yes M'lord"

"Inuyasha is not to follow me" He turned to her "Understood"

"Hai m'lord" she pulled the sword she was carrying out of its sheath pointing it at Inuyasha.

"I don't have time for your bull shit Sesshomaru. Your going after Kagome aren't you?!? I'm going to bring her back!" cracking his knuckles "and your not going to stop me"

Naniko punched him in the face and grabbed Shippou's throat, lifting him into the air and slamming him against the wall. Her hand started glowing green with poison knocking the fox out.

"Shippou!" Inuyasha yelled.

Naniko quickly twisted her sword back towards Inuyasha "Hold it. See unlike your brother and my lord I have two arms. So take one more step or try to leave, he dies and this sword goes though your stomach"

Inuyasha looked around the armory room. Sesshomaru had left.

* * *

"Hai" she said and walked forwards holding her fan over her shoulder.

"It seems our young Minko has decided to go out for a stroll all on her own"

"So what do want me to do about it" the wind sorceress huffed "She left Sesshomaru and she fights when he's not around. I'll be dead within five minuets."

"That not what I'm sending you to do"

"Huh?" she looked at him as he laughed holding his almost compete Shikon no tama in his hand.

* * *

**You really have no idea how hard it was to get this chapter out I am having such a bad case of writers block here. **

**I'm gonna be having another poll **

**So what do you think would be the best pairing for shippou?  
****--Rin (human)  
****--Naniko (dog demon)  
****--Akai (fox demon)  
****--Other? **

**And I'm open to any ones opinions and ideas for this story.  
****I need at least five votes on the poll above and then you'll get annother chapter.**

**And one more issue is that I have gotten many comments on how to spell the Ice lord name and in those comments I've gotten Sasshomaru, Sesshomeru, Seshomaru, and Sesshomaru.  
****I thank you all for telling me because I started out spelling it Shesshomeru. But now I'm going to spell it Sesshomaru. Because that's the one that comes up in the majority of those types of comments. **


	13. Chapter 13: Out

**I am so sorry that I haven't been updating lately guys. i cant promise anything but I'm going to try to update more often from now on. Reivew please and peace out!**

Chapter 13:

They had been walking for hours in silence, Kagome and Hachi, and were almost out of the western country, entering the east. That's were Koga's clan was settled. It was practically treason going there; the wolves and the dogs had never been on good terms, and were actually on the verge of war, _'what can I do? I don't have that many friends over in this time other than the people in Kyede's village, and if I go over there Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will defiantly find me.'_

"Kagome" Hatchi called her.

She stared at the ground continuing to walk

"Kagome"

"Huh?" kagome looked down at Hachi. "sumimasen. I'm so flustered I can't keep my mind from wandering. What were you saying?"

"I was just wondering, is Koga still, well…"

Kagome smiled "No Hatchi Koga's married now, well mated I should say. To Ayame and last time I heard they have two children already"

She looked ahead a small meadow came into view past the trees "How we take a break up there?"

"Y-yes that sounds good!" Hatchi said happily

* * *

"Humph" wall all Kagura had to say Flying on her feather. "Well this is gonna be fun" she rested her elbow on her knee and her chin on her hand.

"Kagura"

"Mmmm."

"We must hurry we won't have much time once the Lord of the West notices" Kanna said in her blank emotionless tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know"

* * *

Inuyasha stood there leaning against the door frame his arms crossed. Shippou was still unconscious in Naniko's grip.

Akia peeped her head around the back corner of the armory Naniko's back to her. _'S-Shippou-kun'_

She quickly turned back around the corner her mind in a state of panic. _'What is going on? Why is Naniko doing that to shippou? I thought she liked him.'_ Her hand grazed over a large decorative vase sitting on the floor. Her hand flinched to her chest from the cold porcelain touching her hand. She grabbed her tail nervously; worry covered her face and body. She looked back down at the vase letting go of her tail.

Naniko took her free hand to touch Shippou's face. His eyes blinked and opened slightly, "You're a cute little kunsine aren't you"

"Get your filthy hands off of him"

Naniko turned around in just enough time to feel a large porcelain vase knock her unconscious.

* * *

'_That moronic brother was actually of use to me, surprising' _He had been running for an hour now and he could tell that he was catching up to her._ 'She hasn't used the sent protection barrier. Why?'_

He stopped running and he picked up a broken twig and sniffed it, _'She's not too far from here'_ he looked up and saw the remains of a fire and the smell of Kagome's strange spices. He would never admit it, even to himself, but he always liked her cooking better than the cook's he had back at the castle.

* * *

Kagome laid on her back looking up at the sky, she sighed, "Hatchi?"

"Yes kagome?"

"Do you think, if I had stayed, that Inuyasha would have still accepted me? I mean me being Shesshomaru's mate and all."

"Well that's difficult to say, it is Inuyasha after all. But I would think that he would have even though, gulp, he loves you"

Kagome sat up "what did you say?"

"W-w-well b-before he l-left I over heard him t-talking to M-m-miroku and he told him everything a-about why he was l-l-l-leaving and Miroku was to t-tell you the n-next day."

"But then you we got attacked by Naraku" kagome's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I had thought Miroku had already told you so I didn't say anything"

"Hatchi?" kagome's tears fell freely now at the thought of her lost friends.

Hatchi weekly looked back at her.

"I know this might be difficult but could you, please tell me what Inuyasha said to Miroku?"

Hatchi looked back down at the ground "Hai."

* * *

Inuyasha stared at Akia still clutching onto pieces of vase. She sunk to her knees slowly staring at Naniko blood flooded around her head.

Inuyasha jumped over to shippou who was lying on the ground in a heap. Inuyasha checked his pulse and sniffed the air a few times before sitting Shippou up against the wall.

Akia was shivering clutching the front of her shirt and the piece of vase tightly in her other hand. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked up, Inuyasha offered his hand to her and she took it dropping the piece of vase in her hand. She stood still shaking and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist.

'_What the?'_ Inuyasha thought as he held his hands up awkwardly away from the now crying girl. He patted her back a few times and pulled away from her. He bent back down again this time to Naniko's body. He felt her pulse and sniffed the air again. "She's not dead" Akia looked at him he could hear her sobs dying down, "but you need to stitch up the cut in the back of her head soon or she will be" Inuyasha heard footsteps running across the floor and the door slammed opened. He looked up at the door were Akia had just left _'Weird'_ he thought his heart skipped right then.

Inuyasha stood back up looking at shippou. He grabbed a standard samurai sword off the wall much like the un-transformed version of his tetsaiga but much fancier looking.

"Sorry Shippou," he smirked at the un conscious kunstine "looks like your gonna be left behind this time"


	14. Chapter 14: hidden

**Alot faster update from what your used to eh. hehe. hopefully I can start getting a regualr update patten up. no promices though.  
Oh My Goodness People! im so over wellmed at all the wonderfull reviews! thank you so much!**

**Yeh I know I dont own Iuyasha, or other char besides the one i made up, etc, etc, blah blah blah.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!! : )**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

Kagome sat up thinking to herself waiting for Hatchi to continue.

"Kagome" Hatchi said before sitting up himself.

She said nothing and just looked at him.

Hatchi sighed, "Kagome I, I," he sighed again, "there is no point in me telling you what he said"

Kagome blinked.

"He loves you kagome I really don't believe you made the best choice today."

"What do you mean Hatchi?"

"Kagome Shess-"Kagome glared at him

Hatchi gulped "_Lord _Sheshomaru he loves you kagome and everyone I the castle- no everyone it the western and eastern kingdom knows. Even after you erased His memory. It's in his eyes."

Kagome stared at him her eyes wide.

"And that look,"

Kagome's eyes started to glisten.

"It's in your eyes too"

Kagome turned away from him. She did not cry but didn't stop the slow tears from creeping down her cheeks, because…

He was right.

* * *

That's when he smelt it, the sent of her tears. Sesshomaru stopped by a tree near a clearing. He could see her, he could smell her, he could hear her cry.

"Hatchi" Kagome whispered into her hands "What have I done?"

"I- I do love him, I love both of them so much"

"Kagome." Hatchi patted him on the back, "He left because he knew."

Shesshomaru's curiosity overcame him and he stayed hidden in the forest.

"I'll tell you kagome"

_Flashback_

Hatchi sat on the well at the clearing of the Inuyasha forest, staring at the stars. He had spent all day with shippou searching for transformation leaves. They hadn't found any till about an hour ago further out in the forest and there were quite a lot of them. He leaned back sitting on the edge of the well, he heard a twig snap, one of his hands slipped and he fell to the bottom of the well. He rubbed the lump on his head and looked up. He could see Inuyasha and miroku both sitting on the lip of the well.

"Inuyasha something is bothering you ever since you met up with Kikyo last week. What did you two discuss that has you so sullen?"

Inuyasha sighed and sniffed his stuffed nose, '_Damn this stupid cold'_"Its Kagome, Kikyo told me that, that Naraku is after her. He's been after her for a while."

Miroku stat there calmly listening to Inuyasha speak.

"Kikyo told me that kagome is strong and that Kagome is going to be stronger that she ever was."

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Miroku asked.

"Its bad. Because apparently she stating to show sighs of a special power only seen in strong priestesses, when kagome unlocks that power it will take her a while to learn it."

Inuyasha stood up hatchi could no longer see him from where he stood.

"Kagome has the power to stop time."

Miroku stood "Inuyasha are you sure of this?"

"Yes. After Kikyo told me that I went and asked kyede about it. She told me the same thing."

"Inuyasha, what's so wrong about that?"

There was a long pause before Inuyasha spoke again.

"During that time, when she learns how to use it, that power can be stolen. If its stolen then she will die."

Hatchi heard Miroku's staff shake. "Who knows Inuyasha?"

There was another long pause "Naraku."

Silence.

"Miroku, I'm leaving. I have to protect kagome, I promised her I would"

"Inuyasha what would be the purpose of your leaving? Were all looking for Naraku together! We have almost half of the Shikon jewel! He bond to come after us sometime we can kill him together!"

"Miroku I- I… God Dammit!"

Hatchi could hear Inuyasha grab miroku.

"Don't you get it? I can't have Naraku come to us or he'll take Kagome! Then he'll lock her up and just wait for her power to arrive and then take it!! It's the God Dam weakest point in a priestesses training!"

Inuyasha took a few deep breaths and seemed to calm down, "Look I'm leaving to protect her because…

I love her"

Silence again.

"Well what do you know? Our little Inyasha has feelings after all," Hatchi heard miroku laugh.

Hatchi heard a thump and the well rattled a little. He looked up from the bottom of the well. Miroku climbed up from the ground and sat on the edge of the well.

"Touché," miroku sarcastically said as he rubbed his rear.

"Just listen you perverted monk," Inuyasha sniffed, "I need you to tell Kagome all this tomorrow sometime"

"Why don't you just tell her Inuyasha?"

"Because," he started "I'm leaving tonight."

"But Inuyasha I-"

"I'm going to get my haori and then I'm going to tell kagome I'm leaving. I'll leave the rest to you."

Hatchi heard Inuyasha jump away.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled "see ya around"

End Flashback

Kagome stared at hatchi still shocked at his words. "He knew?" Kagome felt her heart grow and shrink at the same time _'he wanted to protect me, but I don't love him that way anymore'_

* * *

Akia had finished stitching up Naniko and leaned her up against the wall opposite of shippou. She had placed herself on Shippou's lap as she removed the poison from his neck.

"It's going to be alright shippou-kun" She whispered. She dabbed his neck with some foul smelling sand like medicine "This will make you better. Lady Kagome had told me that it will expel the poison from your body."

Her eyes started glistening over _'No! I can't cry!'_ She blinked her tears away _'I am a proud Fox demon! I have to stay strong!' _she spread some more medicine on his neck.

"Common Shippou you said you were my friend. Remember? Two days ago, in the lounge?" She leaned onto his chest, "You said you would stay with me! You're my only friend besides lady kagome and lady Rin. I don't want to be the only Kunstine in the castle again. I don't want to be alone! Your friends need you too. You have to wake up! " she pounded on his chest lightly with both her hands in fists once and sobbed there quietly for only a moment. She sat up her eyes filled with tears.

She Gasped and found his eyes staring strait back into hers.

* * *

Shippou couldn't move. Everywhere he looked it was black.

'_It's going to be alright shippou-kun' _a faded voice echoed around him

"Huh?"

He turned around. No one was there. _'This will make you better.' _The voice became clearer every second.

'_You said you would stay with me!'_ He turned around again.

"Akia-Chan, Is that you?"

'_Your friends need you too!'_

He looked up. A light shone and came down, growing larger as it grew nearer.

"You have to wake up!"

He slowly pulled open his eyes feeling some one hit his chest. He looked down at the girl straddling on his lap and sobbing on his chest. He watched her slowly sit up and wipe her tears away. he watched her gasp as he found her shining green eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, following his brothers sent, seeing as kagome's sent had already disappeared. He sniffed the air again. His ears twitched at a familiar voice and looked up. He easily recognized the white flying feather which belonged to Naraku's incarnation Kagura. He hopped on top of a nearby tree seeing her head towards the castle.

"Shit!" he yelled

* * *

**elvenarcher516, chelsea34, Sugar0o, and everyone elce who reviewed thank you so much! you guys are what inspire me to write more!**

**Hope your all enjoyin this so far! Dont forget to review! : )**


	15. Chapter 15: Rembrance whisper

Inuyasha doesn't belong to me if it did this paring would not be fiction.

Three weeks mmmhn not a bad updating wait time. whatever, okay so enjoy story is at its climbing point.  
Wonder whats gonna hapen next.  
Bum Bum baaaahhh!  
you'll have to read the rest to find out! :-)

**Enjoy, don't forget to review it's the fuel that keeps me writing!**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

Kagome sat there still dumbfounded at Hatchi's words.

"kagome…" hatchi slowly said.

He watched as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Hatchi I-" she was cut off as dust flew at them, she formed a protective barrier out of instinct and brushed the dust and tears out of her eyes.

"Kagome? Is that you?"

Kagome looked up through the dust.

"Koga!"

"Kagome"

"What are you doing here Koga?"

"No time to talk kagome get on my back"

"What?!"

"Look Kagura is headed towards the west and there is only one reason she would be headed that way"

Kagome froze her eyes as wide as saucers. "no…"

"Get on!" he yelled at her again.

She ran towards Koga every inch of her body filled with adrenaline_ 'How could I have not realized'_ when her path was blocked by something white and fluffy. She looked up, and if it was possible her eyes would have gotten even wider.

"Sehssomaru!" _'oh no if hes here then' _she stepped back a few feet "What the hell are you doing here?! I ran away! Rin should have given you my message!"

"Yes Kagome Rin did indeed give this Sesshomaru your message"

Koga stared at the two; he was worried for kagome and what the ice lord might do to her with his memories gone. Koga was another who knew of kagome's previous history with the great lord of the west.

"Then you shouldn't have followed me! I am no longer your guest or your ward and I am defiantly not your mate so why in the world would you-"

She was cutoff as Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers.

Hachi and Koga stared wide eyed at the two.

He parted from her and held his face close to her ear "Are you certain about that?"

Kagome felt him peel her makeup pad from her neck that hid her crescent shaped mark.

His hands loosened from her arms. He watched her take and few steps back and slump to the ground staring at him. Her mouth opening and closing, apparently having a tough time finding the right words to say. He looked at her neck where his mating mark stood out vividly against her pale skin.

"No… no, no, no." She held her hand up to her neck covering the mark. _'How? How!?' _she screamed in her head. Her body physically froze again she had suddenly remembered what she had been doing before. She began to run towards Koga again. Sheshomaru blocked her way once again. This time she shoved past him and jumped on Koga's back "Go!" she yelled he did no hesitate and he ran back the way she had come.

Sesshomaru looked down at hatchi

"Eeep! He yelled he turned over onto his back at attempted to crawl away before Sesshomaru stepped on his tail. Sesshomaru picked him up "You will explain to this Sesshomaru when this is done"

Hachi nodded quickly and then he was lying in the field alone.

* * *

Inuyasha ran back towards the castle close on Kagura and Kanas tail. _'What the hell is Naraku up to now?'_

Then he smelt something that he hadn't smelt in a long time. He turned his head and saw the familiar cyclone gaining ground behind him.

"Hey wolf!"

"Hey dog turd, long time no see"

"Hey you mangy wolf what are you doing with kagome?"

Koga ran up beside him.

"I am going back to the castle and Koga has kindly agreed to assist me in getting there faster."

Both he and Koga stopped and faced each other.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled at him, "There's no time to stop and fight we have to go now!!"

he just brushed her off.

"Give me kagome!"

"Not on your life dog breath"

Kagome stood between them, "Inuyasha! Koga! Stop fighting!"

Suddenly a white blur flew in between them and kagome had vanished.

"Kagome!" The bickering two yelled.

* * *

Kagome sat on Koga's back anxious to get back to the castle when she spotted a familiar red figure running ahead of them, "Koga go around him if you can please" but it was too late Inuyasha had spotted them.

"Hey wolf!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as the two bickered. She pulled herself off of Koga's back and ran between the two of them.

"Inuyasha! Koga! Stop fighting!" her eyes widened as she saw a white blur coming at her.

She heard the two men call out her name. She looked up at her captors face, glaring at him. She turned away from him seeming like the millionth time she had cried today she held her tears in, her mind still swimming with questions.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and smelt the tears that she would not let fall. He smelt her anxiety and confusion, and Naraku. He looked up and spotted Kagura flying towards his palace. He picked up his pace ignoring the eeep of the priestess in his arm. He cursed his brother once again for ripping off his arm. He jumped onto a nearby tree branch and placed kagome upright while he crouched down.

"Get on" he said coldly

Kagome could hear the anger and frustration in his voice. She just turned her back to him and crossed her arms her bow and arrows still strapped to her back.

"Why should I?"

"You should do as I say because even as we speak Naraku's incarnations, Kagura and Kanna, are approaching the castle"

Her body stiffened once again _'This has to be the worst day of my life!! How could I forget!?'_she jumped quickly onto his back. "Go fast Sheshomaru! You must hurry!" _'And how could he remember!?'_

* * *

Shippou blinked a few times his vision still blurry from the poison. He could easily recognized the female figure in front of him though. He placed his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, Akia didn't pull back and silently sobbed on his chest. After a few minuets shippou saw his vision clear and felt the poison leaving his body _'good old fox youkai blood'_ he smirked.

Akia pulled her self up and wiped the few remaining tears from her eyes, "Shippou-kun, are you aright?"

He smiled at her, "Yeah I'll be fine. My youkai blood removed most of the poison from my body, and whatever you put on my neck removed the last of it. He he he."

Akia smiled and enveloped him in a hug. Shippou smiled, hugging one of his arms around her back.

Akia placed her forehead against his. He smiled at her bright green fox eyes, which where even more beautiful up close. "Akia, I know what its like to be alone, I know what its like to be the only different one in a group too. And I-"

Akia placed her finger over his mouth silencing the young fox demon. She looked down at her other hand

Shippou looked at her, a confused look on his face.

She pulled her hand into her lap.

Shippou said nothing and placed a hand onto hers. She lifted her head staring at him.

Shippou pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Akia was shocked and couldn't move.

Shippou pulled back her face was blank. He sighed, "I'm sorry."

Akia grabbed his cheeks and crushed her lips onto his.

Shippou's eyes widened for a moment, and then he absorbed himself into her kiss, wrapping both his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

* * *

Kagura looked down at the castle beneath her and looked over to her sister "Kana, are you ready?"

The silent girl nodded.

"Alright then" Kagura lifted her fan "Dance of Blades!"

* * *

The castle started to shake. The two foxes separated. Shippou glanced at the ceiling and back down to where Naniko lay. He jumped up and grabbed her as the roof fell in. shippou tossed Naniko over his shoulder and grabbed Akia's hand.

"Come on!" Shippou shouted

"Wait, the baby!" Akia shouted. Shippou looked back at her a serious look on his face, "I made a promise to lady kagome! I have to go get him!"

Shippou looked around as another part of the roof caved in behind him, "Let's go!"

They ran as fast as they could through the falling rubble. Akia ran ahead of shippou and into Hillttaka's room. She screamed. Shippou ran in next and a familiar sent reached his nose. He stopped in the doorway his eyes gleaming with anger. Akia was on the ground screaming in pain as kana sucked out her soul. Hillttaka was crying in the crib behind her. The child easily sliced the wooden bars on his crib. Hillttaka ran behind Shippou and clutched to his leg. Shippou may not have ever met this child before but the child could certainly tell who the "bad guy" was.

Kanna looked at the child, forgetting about the other fox demon. Her soul was released from the spell and she fell to the ground unconscious. Shippou picked up the crying child and slowly walked over to where Akia lay, not taking his eyes off of kana. He picked up akia and threw her over his other shoulder, "Get on my shoulder kid, now."

The child did not hesitate and crawled onto shippou shoulder shippou whispered to the small haynou relying on his sharp dog ears to hear him "Hang on"

Shippou ran through the castle avoiding the rubble. He stopped outside the front door, Kagura was fighting the castle guards and destroying the castle in the process. He jumped away dodging a stray dancing blade he past over the wall and kept running in the direction that sheshomaru went, following his sent.

Kagura looked down at the fox running past the battle with two women and a child on his shoulder, _'Kana you failed' _she gritted her teeth and cut the head off of another solider

He felt the child claw into his shirt sleeve and part of his flesh. Shippou gritted his teeth and pressed on, the child probably didn't even notice. He just kept crying and saying, "I want my mama, I want my mama."

"I'm sorry kid," shippou said to him, "But your mama is still at the castle, we can't go back for her"

"No!" he shouted "I want my real mama. I want my REAL mama!"

"What do you mean kid?"

The kid screamed. Shippou collided with something and fell to the ground.

"ku ku ku ku ku ku"

Shippou's spine went cold as he looked up.

There he was in all his tentacle glory.

"Naraku!" shippou grit his teeth.

"mmmm," Naraku cackled, "So we meet again"

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**(side note) Happy 25th birthday to the smiley face icon :-)**


End file.
